HP & HG: The Goblet of Fire
by SlytherinWitch19
Summary: Harry Potter has been forced to grow up for the tournament. Now, after asking Hermione to the Yule Ball, will things change between the two friends? Some Weasley Bashing. A good but HUMAN Dumbledore. Smart, Mature, Powerful Harry. HP/HG
1. Chapter 1: The Dance

A/N: This is my first Harry/Hermione fanfic. I've been reading them a lot lately and decide to make one, just for the heck of it. It might be slowly OCC, but I'm going to make them as real as I can, not just go overboard. Harry will be more independent, more powerful but not super, a handworker, somewhat confident, less shy, and a less reckless Gryffindor Harry. Hermione will be less of know-it-all, arrogant bookworm who think she knows best, well she will but just toned down. I mean, Hermione wouldn't be Hermione without it. She will however a more open-minded, less tightly-wound, and more like-able. A bit of some Weasley bashing, and a good human Dumbledore, and a grey Snape. This takes place during GOF; right after Professor McGonagall tells Harry there is a dance. This is going to be manly Harry and Hermione's point of view.

Disclaimer: I do not in any form of fashion own anything Harry Potter. I make no money off it this and do this purely for entertainment purposes. I did however think of this plot, and probably an NCC *Non-Cannon Character*. Harry Potter belongs to JKR, and all is her copyright. This goes for the whole story, not just this chapter.

This was Beta'd by Marla1. She is a great writer, truly. Most are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, and one-shots. But they truly touched my heart… Go check her out… after you read my story first…R&R

Chapter 1: The Dance

A young man with messy black hair and bright green eyes turned to his teacher. She was a strict-looking, thin, grey haired witch, looking at the boy with pursed lips

"As you probably heard, Mister Potter, there is a dance coming up for all fourth year and up, unless a third year is asked. It is namely for the competitors, meaning you. It's called the Yule ball, Potter, and as a Hogwarts Champion, you are expected to bring a date. I will assume you don't know how to dance. Therefore I have planned private lessons for you with my best dancer in Gryffindor. She will be meeting you in the classroom down the hall tomorrow at 2 pm sharp. Her name is Arena Cadawn. She's a 5th year, and has instructed a lot of kids here. Apparently in the muggle world she took classes, and helps teachers younger kids during the summer. I managed to talk her in to fitting you in her schedule, so that you won't make a fool out of us. Now, Mister Potter, Saturday is in two days, you have the day to go to go bank, get money, and buy decent robes, and for the love of Melin, Mister Potter, do not try anything funny," She said sternly, her words covered with a thick Scottish accent. He nodded.

"Okay, thank you. I need to go see about something," He said. She eyed him before nodding. He sighed and walked out the classroom. He went straight to the library. Ever since his name came out the Goblet, Harry had been basically living in the library trying to learn all he could. It was only fair as everyone else was older. He had passed the first task with pure luck. He summoned his broom, hopped on, and summoned the golden egg. The dragon had not been happy but Harry managed to fly away and land right in front of the judges without any injuries. He received a 10 from everyone expect Igor Karkaroff, who had given the young man a 8, placing him in first place, with Victor Krum right behind him.

Harry walked in the library and went to the History section. There he picked up a book on the previous Twi-Wizard Tournament. Looking it up, Harry felt a bit sick. There had not been one tournament when someone had not died. The Goblet of Fire didn't pick who was the most powerful, but who would put on the best show. Who better than the only half-veela, a famous Quidditch player, a determined Hufflepuff, and the Boy-Who-Lived? There had always been only three tasks: the first was based on bravery, almost always a dangerous creature you had to go up against; the second one was one focused intelligence and resourcefulness; and the last was purely on thinking on your feet, and magical ability. Harry let out a harsh breath, as he read through some of the past task: fighting Dementors, people getting taken, and no-rules duels. Nearly everything that was dangerous was used, and Harry felt like he might have drowned.

He sighed and closed the book before getting up off the floor. He put the book back before leaving. He walked around thinking about what he was going to do about everything that was going on. He needed a date for the ball, he had to figure out what sound the bloody egg was making, and find a way to make it through the competition alive. So far, it wasn't looking so good.

He walked to the Great Hall, and noticed it was people scattered about. He looked around the girls, thinking about which one he should gather up the Gryffindor courage to ask. There were a few girls that caught his eyes: Susan Bones, a redhead Hufflepuff who was very beautiful with pretty eyes; Padma Patil, the Indian Ravenclaw who was tanned, long hair, and prettier than her Gryffindor twin sister was; Katie Bell, a pretty brunette on the Gryffindor quidditch team; and Cho Chang, a pretty Chinese girl with long black hair in Ravenclaw.

He decided to cut down the list to the ones he shouldn't ask. Cho was rumored to be dating Cedric, his opponent in Hufflepuff. He felt he shouldn't ask her on that note and not wanting to get rejected. Katie Bell was heard to be last dating Harry's old Quidditch caption Oliver Wood. Though they always argued a lot, it turned out they really liked each other. Susan Bones was in Hufflepuff, and was one of the people who felt Harry took the spot light away from her house. Hermione told him that Susan believed he didn't put his name in the fire or ask for but still felt it was unfair that her house would still be looked over. Harry understood that, and knew she was crossed out. That left the beautiful, smart girl, Padma Patil.

Harry looked around noticing that while he was deep in thought she had left the Great Hall. Harry cursed himself, before standing up and leaving as well. He walked back to the Gryffindor's common room. He stood in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. She looked down at him with an indifferent look on her face. She pursed her lips.

"Password?" She demanded. Harry grimaced, after being attacked by Sirius the Fat Lady acted differently. If you didn't know the password, she wasn't going to let in you, unless you figured it out, or someone let you. At first, she used to talk, and wait for you, while giving hints but Sirius left her scared, and in turn, she reacted this way.

"Courage," He spoke clearly. She nodded and the painting sprung open. He stepped inside and went upstairs to his room. He closed the door and shuffled over to his bed. He saw his roommates downstairs playing around, so he knew he would have the room to himself for a while. He flopped on his stomach when someone knocked on the door. Harry turned on his back and sat up.

"Who is it?" he asked. The door opened hesitantly, and bushy brown hair peeked through the door. Harry smiled tiredly.

"Come on in, Mione," He whispered. She walked in, and smiled at him, closing the door behind her. She walked over and sat on the bed with him.

"How are you? You didn't eat when you went to the Great Hall…I was worried about you. Ron said that you were all right. But the boy is obviously thick and was eating food at the time. So I decided to come and check," She said. Harry nodded and rolled his eyes. He figured that much. He let himself fall back on the bed and closed his eyes.

"I'm doing fine. I talked to McGonagall earlier, she held me after class to tell me that there was going to be a ball. It the Yule ball and it's coming up in three weeks. I don't know what to do. She's making me do dance lessons, so I don't embarrass anybody. Tomorrow, I'm going to go get some money, and find me some robes for the dance. I also don't know who I'm going to ask, well, I do have someone in mind," He rambled.

Hermione smiled, and bit her lip. She thought Harry had meant her. She had been sending Harry hints for a while now, but Merlin! He made Ron look observant and that was almost a bad thing. She knew Harry didn't have much knowledge or anything with girls. But sheesh, the least he could do is catch on. When she was wearing her uniform and robes, she was wearing muggles clothes. Ones that fit snuggly, and clung to her. Hermione tried to hide the smile in her voice when she asked "Who?"

Harry, not paying attention to his best friend, shrugged. "I don't know, I was thinking about Padma Patil…. She's pretty, smart, and quiet. She's the opposite of her sister, and is one girl I know who believed me about not putting my name in the Goblet. She had told me a few days before the first task. I mean, I was thinking it wouldn't be so bad asking her," He said. If he'd opened his eyes he would've saw the saddened and hurt look cross her face as he spoke.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Oh, that's good, I guess. Um, I have to go and…finish some homework I forgot," She rushed out. She stood up and ran out the room, trying not to cry.

Harry sat up and the sudden departure, with questioning eyes. What had just happen, he thought. He wanted to rush after her, and see what was wrong. But he also knew she would want some time alone so he forced himself to stay away from her, at least for the remainder of the night. The door opened again but to Harry's disappointment it was just Ron. He walked in, and glared at Harry before stomping over to his side of the room.

Ron's appearance made Harry roll his eyes. Ron had not forgiven Harry for being in the tournament, even after the Headmaster told everyone that Harry didn't enter. Ron was convinced that Harry did enter, and was hurt, angry, and jealous that he wasn't in it and that Harry didn't tell him how to put his name in. Harry had truly given up on Ron. He was tired of dealing with the redhead's jealous and temper when things didn't go his way, or when something big happened. First year, it was about being the Boy-Who-Lived; second year it was Ron thinking Harry was a dark wizard; third year was about everyone worrying about Harry since Sirius had escaped including Ron's own parents; and now this. Harry figured that once Ron had come around, he would tell him that he didn't want to be friends anymore for the simple fact that Harry was done putting up with Ron's shit. It was not fair to Harry or Hermione who was always on the receiving end of Ron's anger.

Harry lay back in bed, ignoring his ex-friend, and tried to take a quick nap, his wand tightly wrapped in his hand, just in case.

The week went by in blink, and it was finally time to go to Diagon Alley. Harry didn't know what to do. He ended up not asking Padma since he was too busy being worrying about Hermione. She had barely talked to him, even when they bumped into each other and she rushed away after their lessons. That combined with the training he started, and his dancing lessons, he didn't have time.

He sighed and figured to try to talk to her at least one more time before leaving. He walked to the library, where he knew she would be, looking for her.

Harry saw her sitting at a table, hunched over a book, he rolled his eyes. That was so Hermione, he thought. He moved over quickly and sat down next to her. She didn't appear to notice, so Harry just stared at her for a while. It was a moment before Harry realized that she was a girl. He always knew that, but when he was looking at her, he noticed so much more. She had a pretty smile, and he loved her bushy hair, it that added so much character to her. It was untamable, just like his hair. He bit his lip before letting it out.

"Um, Mione? I was wondering…Do you want…to um, go to the Yule Ball with me?" He asked hesitantly. Hermione's head snapped towards him and starred. She was a bit shocked to see Harry blushing a bit, but overall he was staring at her in the eyes. She could see he really want to go with her. She blushed a bit a nodded before asking:

"What about Padma? I thought you were going to ask her? What happened, did she say no?" She questioned. He just shook his head, and shrugged his shoulders.

"I was going to ask her, but I was too busy worried about you that I didn't even think about her at all till today when I realized I still didn't have a date. So, I never got the chance to ask her, or anybody," He said simply. Hermione blinked back when she realized she was a late minute date, and probably his only option so far.

"So, you asked me because?" She demanded. He pursed his lips before sighing.

"Well. I thought you were pretty, and you are my best friend, who better to go with?" He said. Hermione felt her heart break a little when he said best friend. Is that all he sees me as, She asked herself. She decided that she would go, even if Harry didn't want her like that, they still were good friends.

"Okay, I'll go. I need to get a dress," She muttered. She had already had one, but it wasn't what she needed to grab Harry's attention, it was just a plain regular dress. She got up and started heading to go write a letter to her parents.

Hermione knew that her mother always wanted a girly-girl. She knew her mother loved her, but she recalled seeing the disappointed looks that flashed her mother's face when she told her she didn't want to have a tea party, or she didn't like the little pink dresses. It hurt to know her mother wanted a better daughter. Of course, her mother would never say it or mention at all to Hermione that she was even a bit disappointed on how she turned out. Asking her mother for help on a date, and to a ball, it was going to be her mother's dream comes true that her little girl was acting very much like a girl.

She walked to her room and pulled out her muggle notebook. It was very easier to write on it and for her parents to read, than it was with the bloody quills. She sighed and took out a pencil.

_Dear Mom,_

_Everything's is going great so far. Well, that's a bit of a lie. Ron is still acting like a git, and I can honestly say, I am quite done with our friendship. We never had anything in common besides Harry, anyway. _

_Speaking of Harry. You will never believe what just happened, He asked me to the Yule Ball. He's even taking dancing lessons. Um, okay, Professor McGonagall practically told him he was going to take the lessons or else, but he's taking it very seriously. Anyway, I can't believe he finally asked me. I had been waiting for a while, but he admitted to thinking about taking another girl, so for a moment I thought it wasn't going to happen. However, he asked me today. I thought it was a last minute date, but he said that I was pretty, his best friend, and nobody was better to ask. So, unfortunately, he still sees me as his best friend, but Harry's quite thick when it comes to feelings._

_Um, I was wondering if you could come buy Diagon Alley tomorrow. So we could go pick out a dress, and shoes. The dance is in a week, and I think everyone but myself has something to wear. It doesn't have to be robes either; it could be a muggle dress. I know I already told you I brought one, but it was very plain, and I didn't plan on going with anybody at the time. I'll talk to you later._

_Love you,_

_Hermione _

Hermione read of the letter and nodded. She stood up and walked out her room, down to the common room. Harry was sitting on the couch. She walked over to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked. His head snapped up and he nodded. His eyes drawn to the letter in her hand.

"For you parents?" He said. It was a question nor a statement, sort of a mix in between. Hermione nodded. He stood up and grabbed the letter.

"Come on, Hedwig will take it. She's been bored out her mind, and the other owls still won't stop bothering her. Besides, I haven't had anything for her to take in a while. She'll want the exercise," Harry said.

"Are you sure?" She asked as they walked out the common room. Harry said nothing in reply, but they walked in silence to the Owlrey. Hermione didn't have a problem with it, neither did Harry. It was a great part of their relationship. They truly were great together, if only Harry could see it.

A/N: I tried to grasp the Characters like in Cannon but without being Cannon, if that makes senses. I would Picture Hermione as insecure, because everyone is, even if they don't admit it to themselves. Harry is a bit more mature, but I wanted it like that, to make it seem like he had to grow up early. Moreover, I think that's the way it showed been in the book.

Being neglected, and abused even if the book didn't directly say it, with having to deal with all these problems in every book, would force anyone to grow up, and I would think if I put myself in Harry's shoes, I would act a bit of the same.

Hermione is a tad bit girly, but that's because the boy she had a crush on, just asked to a dance. I would act the same, hands down. Okay, so I do act the same a bit. Ron is going to be a bit bashed, but you can't help it, he is a brat, and there no other way to explain his feelings. I'm not doing it purposely, but really, you can't help but to bash Ron in the books, with the way he acted. Ps. Dumbledore is not going to be bashed; I tried to make him more human and less God-Like, as he was in the book almost.

**-SlytherinWitch16**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Ready

Chapter 2: Getting Ready

Harry walked inside of Gringotts and went towards the front desk. An ugly looking goblin sat there. He didn't even raise its head when Harry got close.

"Name, key, and vault number," He demanded in a gruff voice.

Harry cleared his throat, "Harry Potter, but I never had my vault key. I was actually wanted to know how much money I had to see how much I should withdraw," He admitted sheepishly. The head snapped up. Harry wanted why the goblin suddenly looked so vicious.

He growled at Harry, "Mister Potter, it will not do you well if you were to insult us," He snarled.

Harry blinked,"Um, Excuse me? What do you mean? I all said was I wanted to see how much money I had in my vault," He asked confused. The goblin was slightly taken back before growling again.

"So what, next you are going to see you never seen you bank statements?" He asked. Harry then blinked again.

"What bank statements? I never have gotten anything from here before, and I only been here before a few times. Once when I was 11, and I just found out I had a vault and the next the year after to buy some school books. The year after that, someone came and got the money out of my vault for me to buy my things for Hogwarts. I didn't go this year since I had a few money left over, which is why I am coming here know to get some more money," He told the Goblin. The thing pursed his lips before motioning for Harry to follow him.

"Come Mister Potter," He said. Harry followed behind slightly as they reached a door. The goblin knocked and waited into another voice grumbled 'Come in'. The door swung up to reveal a normal sized room, with a desk and two chairs in front of it. The Goblin, who must've been the manager, was sitting behind the desk, looking at paper. The Goblin Harry was with pointed to one of the chairs.

"What is going on Reek?" The Goblin asked. The Goblin, Reek, cleared his throat.

"Gliptrot, this boy claims to never gotten any of his statements and never gotten any of his keys," He said before stepping back. The Gliptrot snapped towards Harry.

"Is this true, Mister?" He growled. Harry didn't know what to do but nod his head. Gliptrot dismissed Reek before turning back to him.

"What is your name boy?" He demanded. Harry hesitated before speaking.

"Harry Potter," he replied. The Goblin's eyes narrowed before nodding slightly.

"Well, do you know of any of your other vaults?" He asked. Harry shook his head, slightly confused. What other vaults did he have? How much money did he have, if that was true?

"No, I only thought I had that one vault from my parents," He told truthfully.

Gliptrot frowned, something that didn't suit his face. Well, nothing would fit his face.

"Well, I'm not sure how many vaults you have but I do know that Potter' had a family vault which I know that's where you vault's gets its allowance. Here, prick your finger to see what vaults you have here," He commanded, handing Harry a blank, brown quill, or at least Harry thought it was. He decided to humor the Goblin and took out his wand. He used it to cut his finger carefully, dripping drops of blood on the paper. He watched in amazement as the words filled out on the page.

_Name: Lord Harrison James Potter _

_Birth: July 31 1980 _

_Parents: Lord James Adam Potter- Father; Lady Lillian Rose Potter née Evans – Mother_

_Wand/s: 11in. Holly wood, Phoenix feather – Defence, Dueling _

_Magical Abilities: Parselmouth, Parsel Magic, Metamorphmagus, Apparition, Magical resistance_

_Talents: Transfiguration: Prodigy, Charms: Prodigy, Light Magic: Master_

_Heir: Evans Heir by Blood; Potter Heir by Blood; Black Heir by Blood; Slytherin Heir by Magic_

_Marriage Contract/s: None_

_Vaults: Tuition Vault- 687; Potter Family Vault- 921; Secret Marauder Party Vault- 356; Black Family Vault- 956; Evans Vault- 142 _

_Investments (Both Magical & Muggle): Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions – 13%; St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries – 10%; Honeydukes Sweetshop – 26%; Zonko's Joke Shop – 47%; The Daily Prophet – 64%; Microsoft- 5%; Sony – 10%_

_Properties: Potter Family Mansion – London; Potter Family Vacation house – France; Potter Family Cabin- Scotland; Godric's Hollow; Number 12, Grimmauld Place; Black Family Vacation House – Italy; Padfoot's Loft – London; Black Manor - Moscow_

_Money: 2,194,459,219 Galleons; 1,678,924 Sickles; 5,671,934 Knuts_

Harry starred at the quill, not taking his eyes off of it. He looked towards Gliptrot, and opened his mouth, only to close it back. He did that a few times before taking a deep breath.

"What is all this? What does it mean by Lord? What's Parsel Magic? What's a Metamorphmagus? Moreover, what does it mean that I have Magical Resistance? What's all this about being a Prodigy and Master? In addition, what is with all the vaults? Why do I have anything to do with the Black Family? I'm not related to them, am I? What's with all the investments? Plus, what did it mean about Marriage contracts?" He fired out one after the other.

Gliptrot just sat back and watched before raising his small hand, "Well, Mister Potter. It seems that you truly have no understanding about anything," He said. Harry bit back a remark about the insult, knowing Goblins really were not the ones to be tested. Especially, at their own bank.

"In any case, do you think you can explain to me everything?" He asked, trying to be polite. Gliptrot sneered at him before nodding slightly.

"You would think your Magical Guardian would've taken the time to explain everything to you, but I would guess not," Harry moved his hand to cut the Goblin off.

"What Magical Guardian? What is that, more importantly," He demanded. The Goblin gave him a look.

"A Magical Guardian is mostly used for people who come from a muggle family. You might be considered a somewhat pure-blood, but you still live with muggles and didn't know about magic until you came to Hogwarts. For the most part, not everyone had a Magical Guardian, as it's usually a family member, or even the head of your house at Hogwarts. Now, your Magical Guardian is Albus Dumbledore. Has been since your parents died," He said to the boy.

Harry slumped back in his seat. Dumbledore was his Magical Guardian. Dumbledore, the one who forced Harry to go back to a place he was hated. Dumbledore the person who took him there, and left him on the doorstep like a cart of milk. Dumbledore who didn't explain anything to him. Harry wanted to ask why Dumbledore was his, but decided that was more for Dumbledore when he managed to talk to Headmaster next time.

"Okay, what about everything else?" He questioned tiredly. The Goblin grumbled a bit.

"Well, your father was Lord Potter, and was head of the Potter house. He had taken it on when his father died. Now that he is dead, it moved on to you. The head of a household controls everything. Whom they could recognize as family. Whom to put under the house's protection. Whom the family gets to marry. Say you had a sister, or a brother. If you didn't approve of the partner to which they were going to marry, you could a numerous of things. Such as banish them from the family and legally disown them, leaving them without a name; enter them in a non-breakable marriage contract; or as Head of the House, ban them from every getting married without your permission. You control everything as Head: the money, the family, the investments, everything. You must also be able to wear the Family Ring. Sometimes, if a person cannot fit the ring, it means that the ring deems them not worthy to be called the head of the house, even if everyone is dead. It just means he would bear the name, and would not be able to do anything about it choosing another Head, even if it's his son. This is a non-spoken rule among the Wizarding kind. Heirs. Most pure-bloods tries for Boys, because when they become of age, they taken the head duties if the current head give them the rings. Not all Heads have to have the last Head dead, sometimes for a wizard who gets tired of dealing with everything; he would pass it on to his son, the second he becomes of age. That's about everything, except the part of the votes you have in the Wizarding court. Now, you are both Lord Potter, and Lord Black." He paused before continuing.

"Mister Potter, you are of Black blood, Mister Potter. According to your family tree, your grandmother on your father's side was a Black, and in Slytherin. They married and had your father, who in turn had you. Also, with the case of you grandfather, Sirius Black. He was the Head of the Blacks for a small amount of time. His brother, Regulus was named Head after Mister Black went to Azkaban. However, he was killed soon after. Since females cannot be Head, the title went to no-one. But it was a tie between Your and Mister Malfoy. Narcissa Malfoy was a Black, and therefore so is Draco Malfoy. In the end, it was decided to give to you since you had enough Black Blood, and when Your Godfather was Head, around the time you were born, in his will, he made sure everything went to you as his godson," He explained.

Harry just starred at the Goblin in front of him. His mind was spinning about everything he just heard. Why didn't Sirius tell him that? Well, of course Sirius never had the chance but really. Another thing Dumbledore didn't tell him about. Additionally, he was related to that git of thing, Malfoy. What in the name of Merlin was the world coming to? And all this stuff he had control over, his mind was growing heavier by the moment. He needed time to think.

"Um, is there anyway, I could learn this later? It's a bit too much for me, right now. Also, can I visit my family Vault? The Potter one? I just want to see what's in there," He asked quietly. The Goblin nodded, and pressed something that resembled a telephone.

"Griphook, come take Lord Potter-Black to Vault number 921," He ordered. He then turned to Harry.

"Your keys will be ready for you when you come back from your Vault. They will be brand new keys so that nobody else would be able to enter. Are you okay with this arrangement?" He asked. Harry just nodded his head and stood up. The door was knocked on before opening. The Goblin that took Harry on his first cart ride stood there.

"Hello, Griphook," He said. The Goblin nodded at him before taking the key from Gliptrot. He turned and walked out the door. Harry followed behind him, nodding his head to Gliptrot before walking out completely.

Harry followed him to the carts and hopped in. This time Harry didn't even try to follow the way the carts were moving. It wasn't until a few minutes later did they pull to stop. Harry got out the cart behind Griphook.

"Light," He grumbled. Harry reached behind the cart to grab the lantern attached to it. He handed it to the Goblin who sat it down on the floor besides him.

Griphook took the key out his pocket and opened the vault. He moved aside for Harry to step in. Harry hesitated before moving inside. The vault was nothing spectacular but it was a great size. It was filled with different stacks of money, all pushed neatly to the sized in rolls. There were clothes that hung on the size on something like a hanger. All were different colors, but what looked to be probably the Potter's crest on them. It was a nothing fancy. A 'P' that was in front of a lion, and in the background was some sort of runes, it looked like. There was also a case that was filled with jewel, both male and female. There were a few portraits that Harry didn't get a good look at. Also, some trunks also pushed up against the side. It was full without being to full and cluttered. However what really caught Harry's attention was a small block in the middle with two letters on it, both had Harry's name on them in completely different writing. One was female, loopy, and was written going to the right. The other was somewhat like Harry's handwriting, chicken scratch as someone once called it.

Harry looked around and stepped up to get the letter. He picked up the one with the female writing; he knew that it was from his parents. It had to be. He turned it over and tried to open it but had no such luck. He tried everything he could think of, even bit it, but it never opened. Griphook, who Harry forgotten was near, snorted and spoke.

"Letters like that have a hidden seal that can only be seen by the person it was meant for. For someone to see the seal, you have to prick your finger and drop blood on it, to make sure you are who you say you are. If not, the blood was just disappear, and in some case, people have such letter warded so that if someone who isn't who the letter is attend for tried to open it, it would send out a curse or something else just a bad," He muttered to Harry.

Harry almost wanted to hit himself for not thinking about it. There must be something in the letter that his parents didn't want anybody to get ahold of. Harry took out his wand, and pricked his finger, letting the blood similar to what he did early on the quill thing. And before Harry's eyes, a blood red seal appeared on the back of the letter. Harry waited a few moments before opening it. To his surprise, it opened into a letter. Harry thought the letter was on another paper, but shrugged his shoulder none the less. He felt a few tears make their way as he noticed the letter was indeed from his mother, which meant the other was from his father. He took a moment to gather himself and then closed the letter. He decided to take both the letters, and read them in private.

He folds the letter back up, and put both of them in his pocket. He walked over to rolls of money, and took a handful of each and put it into his pocket after casting charms to make pockets lighter, and deeper. He then took a look around before heading out the door, vowing to come back and take a better look around. He got into the cart, and waited for Griphook to close the vault, lock it, and get back in to the cart himself. One the way back, Harry couldn't keep his mind of what the letters might say.

He got out the cart and walked over to where he saw Gliptrot. He walked over to the Goblin and asked.

"Are they done?" He asked politely. He grunted and response and nodded.

"Yes, they are. Just a few drops of blood, and the vaults and keys will be blood tied to you, and only people with either Potter Blood or Black Blood," He said. He handed over 5 small keys, all different but around the same size. Harry sighed, wondering how many things required blood, and swore to look it up. He took out his wand and pricked his fingers. He let 3 drops of blood land on each keys before waving his wand and healing his finger. The Goblin looked over each carefully before nodding.

"Yes, they are done. Additionally, about everything you asked me earlier, there are books about everything you need to know," He mentioned before handing Harry the keys. Harry grabbed them and quickly put them in his other pocket. He nodded to the Goblin and said a quick thank you before walking out the door.

The first place Harry went was to Madam Malkin's. He walked in and saw the slightly squat witch who wearing mauve robes. She was tending to a male that was in Ravenclaw, Terry Boot. Harry sighed and sat down in the empty chair. A rather pretty which, with long black hair, caramel skin, and light brown eyes walked over and smiled at him.

"Hello! Welcome to Madam Malkin's. I'm Sam. I'm new here but I've been working with clothes for a while, so just tell me what you need, then I'll measure you, because as you can see, Madam Malkin is busy, and everyone is off today. A weird case of dragon flu is going around. So, you are getting dress robes for the Yule ball, yes?" She asked. Harry blinked and nodded at the fast taking girl. She pursed her lips before grabbing his arm.

"Stand up so I can get a better look at you. Let's see, you hair is very messy, but it works. Looks a bit like Sex hair, or the just rolled out of bed look. Your eyes are gorgeous, such an intense bright green. A subtle hint of dark green in your robes will bring them out even more. Let's see, you're fairly pale, so we'll stay away from truly dark colors, but a nice Black would work. Yes, come on stand here. I'm just going to measure you first," She said before walking off to go get her stuff. Harry stood on the small, circle platform wondering if he should've waited because the girl was almost scaring him. She came back with a measuring tape and motioned for him to hold his arms out.

After about 10 minutes, she was finally done, and wrote something on a note pad. She pointed to the chair so he could sit down.

"Alright, so I think I have something that would great on you. Do you need just dress robes or school robes too?" Sam asked. Harry thought about before answering. His robes were a bit shorter than before.

"Um, I think some more robes to, my old ones are getting a bit short," He replied, she nodded before walking away. Harry remained sitting, thinking about the letter's that felt like they were burning a hole in his pocket. He very much wanted to take them out, and read them right away, but he knew, he didn't know how he was going to handle what they might say. Sam came back with two dress robes in her hands. She held them out for Harry to pick.

The first one, in her right hand, was a dark green robe, with a silver and black lining. The other was light black color, somewhat a bit closer to grey, with thick dark green lining. Harry frowned and shook his head.

"Do you have something a bit more, muggle-ish?" He asked. She pursed her lips before nodding.

"Um, yes. I think that would probably look better on you, anyway. Let me go see," She said before walking off again, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

He wondered what Hermione was going to wear. He knew her Mom was coming to take her to go get a dress and shoes, before bring her back in time for everyone to leave. He knew whatever she picked; she was going to look beautiful. The girl came back, this time with fabric, not clothes.

"Okay, so I think I'm probably going to have to make you something from scratch or Madam Malkin will. Now, just pick the colors, and the fabric you want. Also, do you want your family's crest sew on? There has been a few request, so we decided to just ask," She said. Harry thought about it and nodded.

"Um, okay. Do I need to bring in something with the crest on it?" He asked. She smirked, and laughed. Harry felt a bit put out at it, and frowned at her. She saw and coughed to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you per say, but it's just. Everyone knows who you are Lord Potter. Well, everyone who grew up in the Wizarding World, that is. You see, working here, I was taught to recognize who belonged to which family when dealing with Pureblood, and some half-blood, because when making certain robes for certain families it's an unspoken rule to add the crest. Like dealing with the Malfoys, Blacks, Bones, and families like that. The Potters are no exception," She explained. Harry nodded, feeling a little ashamed to act like that for little reason.

He shook his head and stood up. "What kind of fabric do you own? And for colors, either black, green, or red. I like being in Gryffindor, but wearing the uniform colors is enough doing school," He joked lightly. She laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I understand. I was in Gryffindor too. Red and Gold at the same time was enough for me, plus it made me look bad," She said. She motioned for him to follow her. She went behind the counter and brought out a medium size paper that had same size squares of different fabrics, with the names under. She started pointing to them, explaining everything to me.

"Okay, The one's I would recommend for you, as a dress robe, mugglish styles would be these," She said pointing to three different squares. "They are Silk, Dragon hide, and Moleskin. Now, Silk is just plain silk, and looks very good. I have a feeling it would look great on you? No, okay so next is Dragon-hide. Dragon hide, is very pricey, being that it's magical impervious to most spells. It's mostly used for Aurors and Unspeakables. However, it does look very good, and almost like snakeskin, which is why I would recommend it. Lastly, Moleskin. Not a pleasant name, one would think, but it's a good material for clothing. It's something like heavy cotton, but it's soft to the touch, and great for formal robes. So, what do you think?" She asked. Harry mulled over what she said, still looking at the other's first.

"Um, what about mixing the three together? I want the Moleskin fabric for the pants and jacket, with a Dragon-hide vest, and silk for the shirt. Would that be okay?" I questioned. She nodded her head, moving to writing it down on her notepad.

"Alright, I think I have it. Can you come by in two days to get or should we send it to you?" She enquired.

"Owl it to me, I'm going to be busy, and don't think I will be able to get permission to come down," Harry replied. She nodded and put the pen down.

"Okay, thanks for coming to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions," She said before moving to leaving. Harry stood for a bit before turning around and exiting the shop. He sighed and walked to Flourish & Blotts to look up everything he learned today. He wondered what Hermione was doing.

Emma Granger thought she was the best mom she could be or at least the best mom her daughter allowed her to be. She had been a single child, and her mom died in childbirth. She had been raised by her dad, who she knew loved her, but was too busy working. She had no friends, and no one to talk to, she truly was an old ball. When she was 13 years old, her father got a job promotion and they moved to England. She met her very first friend, Hermione Val Jakes. She was two years older than Emma was, and acted very much like a big sister. She taught Emma everything she knew. When Emma was 17, Hermione had died in a drunken car crash accident. The driver had fallen asleep behind the wheel, and crashed into Hermione head on. Emma had gone depressed, and her father had no idea what to do, other than take her to therapy. There she met Grace Granger, her therapist. It was a year later that she met, Grace's son, Dan Granger, and took to him immediately.

Dan had brought her back to life, and made her move on from Hermione's death, slowly every day. By the time she moved on she knew she was in love with Dan, and luckily for her he felt the same. They ended up going to college together, and went on to get their degree and license for Dentistry. A few months after that, they had gotten married. 11 months after that, they had their little girl, Hermione Jean Granger, named after Emma's best friend Hermione, and her mother, Jean. She had vowed to herself, moments after Hermione was born, to be the best mother she could be, and the one she had wished she had growing up.

Emma watched as Hermione grew up, and as much as she hated to admit it, it saddened her. Her little girl stopped needing her. Hermione was smart there was no doubt about that. Her little girl would be brilliant when she was older. She was independent, even as a toddler. She started to walk a little after 13 months, and talked 4 months before that. She learnt everything as fast as it was taught. Emma tried everything to be closer to her daughter. She tried throwing little tea parties, inviting the girls from Hermione's class, remembering how lonely it was for her when she was Hermione's age. She tried to bond through anything she could get her hands on, and tried to start from what she liked as a little girl. It soon turned out she would probably never have a great motherly bond with her daughter. She hated pink, or any other girly color, she hated being babied, and wanted to prove she could do everything on her own. She hated anything sporty and loved being alone to read books. Emma could only watch as her little girl isolated herself, to where books were her only friends.

It was a little while after Hermione turned 11, which a mysterious letter showed up. It said to Hermione Granger, and was from a little school called Hogwarts. Emma and Dan didn't believe it. It was until, only two weeks after the letter showed up, that an older women named Minerva McGonagall showed up. She sat the three down, and explained how her daughter, her Hermione, was something called a muggle-born witch. It was then, that night that Emma cried and said goodbye to her daughter. As much as she hated to acknowledge it, she would never fit into Hermione's world. She was already losing her daughter before the magic came along. Though she wanted to blame it on the magic, and say that it stole her daughter away, she knew that it was going to happen, and that finding out about Magic was just speeding it up. And to this day, it turned out that it was true.

At first, Hermione wrote a letter every day to her parents, using school owls. Then slowly, by slowly, they were lucky to get at least one letter every few weeks about what she was doing. When Hermione came home, she was stuck in her room, reading her books and going over everything she learnt. Emma tried to understand, and gain a connection with her daughter by asking her about everything, but she was truly lost. Dan had given up hope already, but Emma didn't want to. However, she ended up having to. Hermione slowly grew away from her parents, and deeper into the Wizarding World, where her parents weren't welcome.

So, it came as a surprise to Emma when Hermione owled her and about going shopping together for a date to a ball. Emma had written back write away about coming down to take her to go get a dress. It was the first time Emma felt hope in a long time when dealing with her daughter. She had taken the day off, and rushed down Diagon Alley, where Professor McGonagall was going to Floo her daughter to her. She knew she couldn't see the place, though she knew it was right in front of her. She stood and waited for her daughter to walk out, and when she did, Emma couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Hey, sweetheart! Are you ready to go?" She asked. Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I was thinking about getting my hair done too, or at least some hair products to tame it. The Dance is in three days. Harry went to go get his things today. The dress robes I brought were not exactly what one would wear when going on date. Is there any place around her to start?" She asked. Emma nodded.

"Um, yeah. There is a nail salon a few place down from here, which I go to. And for your hair, there is a place a few miles from home that I go to also," She answered. Hermione nodded and started walking to the car. Emma stood for a second watching her daughter, and how she changed. Her hair that was also a bit to bushy, which was the same as Emma's was when she was younger, had calmed some but not much. Her brown eyes, which she inherited from her father, had a spark Emma never seen before, but knew it by heart. Her little girl was in love with the Harry boy, and there was no changing her mind. Emma had the same spark in her eyes every time she looked at Dan. She pushed that small discovery away, and promised to bring it up later with Dan. Hermione had lost some baby weight, and gained a few inches in height, bringing her to about 5'5. Her figure started developing into a more feminine body. Emma knew her daughter was going to have the same build as her. It was in her family from the pictures she saw of her Mother's side of the family. All the girls were small, with a bit above average bodies. Nothing special really.

Emma got in the car after her daughter, and pulled on her seatbelt. She turned on the radio, and switched the station to some classical music. She put the car and drive, and pulled of the curve. As she started driving, they sat in an awkward silence. Emma cleared her throat.

"So, um, how is school going?" She asked. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"It's okay, I guess. It's somewhat bad for Harry. When his name came out… nobody believed that he didn't do it. So everyone turned on him, including Ron. However, after he won the first with the dragons they were back on his side. Nonetheless a lot of students, half of the Hufflepuffs, and nearly all the Slytherins, are still messing with him. Hufflepuff is mad because the felt Harry stole away their glory. Slytherin will just jump at the chance to mess with him, well mostly all who believe in the pure-blood nonsense. Harry's mom was a Muggleborn just like me. They say she was the smartest witch of her age and that she was great with Charms, could have possibly been a Charms Master. Well, the classes are good. I dropped a few classes because it was super tiring, and the time tuner didn't make enough time for me to sleep, it just let me go to class. So, now, I'm taking Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Herbology, and Astronomy. I'm thinking about taking all of them for my N.E.W.T. at the end of 7th year. I need at least an E in each class to be able to take in when it comes to my fifth year at the end," She rambled.

Emma grimaced. She didn't know half of what her daughter was talking about. She felt so left out and out of the loop that she tried to change the subject.

"How did Harry ask you out? Do you know what color he is wearing? It would be good to try and match his suit or robes," She asked. Hermione looked stumped.

"Well, he asked me out the day I sent you the letter. I was in the Library, and he came and asked if I would go the Yule Ball with him. I, of course, asked why, like I said in the letter, and he said I was a good choice, and said I was pretty. He admitted to wanting to ask Padma Patil. She's this very pretty, quite girl in Ravenclaw. She comes in third when taking the OWL's. I see why Harry would ask her," She sniffed.

Emma smiled softly, remembering when Dan had told her about his ex-girlfriends. When she met one of them Emma remembered saying something similar to Jasmine, Dan's Cousin who was a good friend.

"I understand perfectly, Hermione. When your father and I were celebrating getting our licenses, a little before you were born, we bumped into his ex-girlfriend, Amy. She was this, stunningly, gorgeous, raven-haired girl, with the most perfect body ever. She was super friendly, smart, a part-time model, and was studying to be a nurse in her spare time. I had a few of the same interests as her. I learnt a lot about her too, she had only become a model to pay for college, and her and your Dad dated for 3 years. I hated her, don't get me wrong Hermione, she had done nothing wrong, but she was prefect. She and your Father had become somewhat close, they are still friends to this day, and that bugs me. You see, I was jealous, and a bit insecure. She seemed prefect, and I knew I wasn't. So, I wondered for days why he broke up with her, and why was he still with me. I remember ranting, somewhat like you did about this Padma girl to Dan's younger cousin, Jasmine. She and her husband came to visit, and I pulled her aside and asked everything she knew about Amy. I'm going to tell you the same thing she told me. He might have liked her, but you're the one he wants now, don't take it for granted, and don't doubt him," She said.

Hermione smiled and nodded, thinking about what her mom said. "Dad still talks to her than?" She asked. Her mother gave a small little scowl.

"Yes, now how about we start dress shopping, hmm?" She said, pulling over to a boutique. Hermione laughed quietly at how fast her mother changed the topic. She took of her seatbelt, and got out the car behind her mom.

They entered the store, and Hermione instantly felt overwhelmed, just looking at the other shoppers, and the clothes. She shifted uncomfortably, before tapping her mother on the shoulder.

"Are you sure about this place?" She asked. Her mother gave her a smile and threw an arm over her shoulder.

"Yep, definitely. This is a good place to get a ball gown. Don't worry about money or anything, I brought enough to spend," She said. She cleared her throat and raised her hand at the women working.

"Um, excuse me, we could use a little help," She confessed. The women smiled, knowingly, before walking over.

Hermione felt a teensy bit of envy looking at the woman. She was blonde, tall, and curvy. Hermione didn't care about looks but she did hate to be around beautiful women that made her look even more plain. Her mother, oblivious to Hermione discomfort, started talking to the women.

"Um, you see, my daughter is going to a ball at her school, and she need something to wear," She told her.

The women raised an eyebrow, "a ball, you say? What kind?" She asked. Her mom shot her a look and Hermione took a step towards the women.

"It's going to be a very, dressy ball. I need something elegant," She conceded. The woman nodded, and motioned for Hermione to spin around. She did so, half clumsily. The women than circled Hermione, as if she was her prey. She motioned for the two women to follow her.

"Okay, well, my name is Julie. From what I can tell, you came to right place. Now, you don't seem like the girly girl type, so we can rule out poufy dresses. I think something medium or short, and plain, but would help bring more attention to your natural beauty. You know, I'm almost jealous. Do you have a date, it would help to be able to match the colors," She asked. Hermione shook her head, mentally gapping at the women who said she was jealous.

"Um, no, he just went to go get his stuff today," Hermione told Julie, who pursed her lips.

"Well, okay, so what does he look like," She asked. Hermione blushed a little.

"He's a couple inches taller than me, with messy black hair, and bright green eyes," She said, abet dreamily.

Julie sent a meaningful smirk to Emma, who smiled back, "Okay, now that we have the covered. Let's go try on some dresses," She clapped. She pulled Hermione to the racks and started shoving different dress into her hand before stuffing her into a dressing room. She took a seat near the mother and sighed.

"Now, we wait," She whispered.

After trying on over more than 30 dresses, Hermione finally find 'The One' as her mother and Julie called it. She only had to buy the shoes. Her mom said she had some old jewelry that she never really wore that would go great with the dress. After about 5 hours, her mother, and her found everything the perfect shoes that she knew she was going to have to practice walking in. They went to the beauty salon for advice on what she should use on her hair, and how to wear it the night of the ball. They also went to get their nails done.

By the time they were finished and pulled up to Diagon Alley, Emma and Hermione were tired. Hermione smiled and gave her mother a very big hug before grabbing all her bags and exiting out the car. She walked into The Leaky Cauldron. Professor McGonagall was there waiting for her. She gave Hermione a look before taking out her wand and shrinking her bags for her. Hermione pocketed them before saying thank you. The older woman gave her a kind smile, and motioned for her to leave. They floo'd to her office, before saying goodnight for the night.

Hermione walked into her room, and hid the bags under her bed. She sighed, and thought about how her life might change. If only she knew, it already had.


	3. Chapter 3: Letters

Chapter 3: Letters

Harry paced in the hallway. He didn't know what to do. He so badly wanted to read his parents letters, his mother's more from some reason unknown to him. He wished he had a place to do it. His room was off limits because he didn't want to be bothered by anybody, not even Hermione, not yet. Harry didn't notice that in his deep pacing a door appeared out of nowhere. He sighed and looked up thinking about going outside to read it when he came face to face with a simple, plain door.

Harry looked around wondering where the door had come from. It wasn't there when he walked by the first time. He hesitated a moment before grabbing his wand and moving his hand towards the door. He turned the knob, and walked into a little cozy place. It was small, with wooden floors, and cream walls. There were a few candles that lit the walls, and in the middle of the room, was a soft looking white couch. Harry snapped his head and walked outside before looking around again. Where was he? He was sure this place didn't existent. It would've been on the map, right? Well, then again, Remus did tell him that while the map showed a lot, it didn't show everything. Harry wondered if he stepped in a teacher's room or something.

Harry shrugged and walked in to look around. It was the same as it was at first glance. He frowned before speaking.

"Dobby?" He asked. A small, grey, creature with bat-like ears appeared in front of him with a tiny crack echoing in the air. Dobby smiled at Harry, with Harry couldn't help, but return.

"Hello, Dobby," He said. The creature stiffened, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Mister Harry Potter, sirs? Is it something Mister Harry Potter, wishes Dobby to help with?" He asked. Harry nodded and motioned to the room.

"Yes, what is this place?" He asked. Dobby walked around the room in a circle before nodding and turning back.

"It bes the hidey-room. Dobby hides here, Mister Harry Potter sirs, to escape from Evil man and his bads kitten," Dobby said. Harry looked confused.

"What is the hiding room, Dobby?" He asked bluntly. Dobby frowned and looked like it was about to punish himself.

"Dobby don'ts be knowing, Sirs. The room bes becoming different every time," He replied. He rang his thin wrist in his hands.

"Should Dobby be punishing himself, Mister Harry Potter?" He asked with huge eyes. Harry frowned and shook his head.

"No, Never Dobby. It's okay, I think I know what the room is. You did great, Dobby," He praised the small house elf. Dobby whimpered from the approval.

"Yous be, being a good Wizards, Mister Harry Potter," He said before snapping out. Harry had opened his mouth to tell him to stop calling him 'Mister Harry Potter' before he left. He sighed knowing house-elves were stuck in their ways for so long that it was going to take some time. He only hoped Hermione would be able to understand that.

He closed the door and walked over to the couch. He let his thoughts wonder to what the room was. Dobby made it sound like it probably became what was needed when needed. It made sense since he was walking in front what a place to read the letter in peace. He looked over and raised his wand, ready to cast a locking charm when he noticed the door was no longer there. He let out a breath and decided to think about it later. He pulled out the two letters from his pockets and wooden coffee table appeared in front of him. Harry, almost being used to everything, did nothing but set his father's letter down and opened his mom's.

_Dear, Harry_

_If you are reading this, it means that I have died before I had a chance to take this out of the bank. Both your father and I wrote letters in case we never managed to live and the war is probably still going on, or probably not. If you are anything like me, you would be 17, when are reading this, however if you are anything like you father, besides having his looks, you would probably be younger. _

_First Harry, I'm not sure what you've heard about me, and I wont to tell you know that am not perfect. I needed to get something of my chest and tell you the truth. I don't know if I told your father. I probably never had the chance, but if I never did, at least you will know the truth. You see this is going to be a little long, and I don't want to chance of anybody else reading this, so if you please, can drip some blood on this parchment? A few days before we went into to hiding, I took a little of your blood to active trigger the letter. Moreover, Harry. No matter, please now that I did, do; love you, even if you hate me. I completely understand._

Harry gulped a bit wondering what he was going to find out. Would he regret touching the letters in the first place? He took his wand out and nicked his finger before letting his blood drop on the piece of paper. He watched, as before his eyes, the letter became a good, long, length, with writing feeling it all the way up. He bit his lip somewhat harshly, wondering if what he would read would actually be unpleasant enough to make him hate his own mother. He let out a cool breath before reading.

_Harry,_

_Okay, now that it's clear you are Harry. Let me say this, that when you were born, I regretted so many things, but you weren't one of them. Let me start you off with my history. _

_My mother and father, your grandparents, were good people but had faults just as everyone else. My mother, Iris, was a stay at home mom with a fiery temper. My father, Harold, worked at a bank as an accountant. We were what you called, well enough when it came to money. We had enough to get by, but not enough to be living the life of casualty without worries. You see my father really loved my mother, but she didn't love him, or at least, she didn't love him as much. You see, one day my mother found out she was pregnant, and from what I gathered, it wasn't my fathers. Petunia was born 9 months later, and it was some thoughts about her not being my father's child. It wasn't until I was born that things started to get complicated and this is where my story starts._

_Petunia, my parents and I were different in looks, well, just Petunia. My mother had long mahogany hair, with grey eyes. My father had dark red hair, and green eyes. I was like the prefect mix between the two, and that what was enough to bring suspicion to my father. I had a combination of my parent's hair; it was dark red, just a mix in between, with my father green eyes, and my mother's face. I was beautiful. Petunia on the other hand had dark, dirty blond hair, and light blue eyes. Which was not common an either family. It was clear to everyone that Petunia was not my fathers, and she was treated as such. I hate to admit that I did my part in making her life horrible as will._

_You see, son. I was very spoiled little girl. My parents did everything they could to dote on me. I had the best clothes they could afford. That went with everything I had. Petunia on the other hand had clothes brought from thrift stores and much of her stuff was second hand things. My father was could be a sweet man, or at least he used to be once upon a time, but after finding out his wife, and lover of 13 years cheated on him, well it hardened him up. He blamed Petunia for living, and my mother did the same. To her, Petunia was a sign of her weakness, of her shame to the family on being caught in Adultery. I on the hand just didn't even bother with her._

_When we went out, everyone always stopped and complimented me. It went to my head, I'm afraid. I was a very beautiful child as I mentioned above, and my parents filled my head with some many dreams and everything. To top it off I was special. I had another thing Petunia didn't. I had magic. I remember fixing things after knocking it over without much thought or even turning flowers into fishes, it was a something I was great at, and it made me all the more better in me and my parents' eyes. _

_I had been sitting outside with Petunia one day when a boy from across the street showed up. His name was Severus Snape. He lived down on the bad side of the neighborhood, and his father didn't have a good reputation. Severus himself wasn't much better. Everyone knew his mother was sick; it was pure gossip in our small neighborhood. To top it off, he wore wags and second hand clothes just like Petunia did. He told me I was a witch and explained everything to me. I confess, I was happy and arrogant, and I used him. He introduced me to the world, so I figured I just hang out with him. Plus, for the most part, I pitied him. I knew his home life was bad so I tried to be a good friend or at least act like one. _

_On the way to Hogwarts, we met these three boys: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter. I hated them almost immediately, well, not Remus, but your father. He acted so bigheaded that even I felt it was a bit too much, and that was saying something. He bragged about a lot of things and I started to dislike him even more. Before they left our compartment, they already started picking on Severus. It was mainly your father trying to get my attention, which didn't work, obviously. _

_Hogwarts was fun, and my home away from home. I was sorted into Gryffindor, but could've been in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. In the end, I chose Gryffindor. I knew how bad Muggle-borns were frowned upon. I would've probably been killed in Slytherin when I was asleep. I didn't see the world as black and white as some people did. However, I did know that there were some people, not just Slytherin that were really caught up in it. Therefore, in the end, I went with Gryffindor. It wasn't bad, it was good. I was popular, made good grades, and after 4__th__ year had a lot of boys trying to court me, I guess you could say. Your father was one of them. Now, here is where you might hate me. _

_It was before 7__th__ year that Voldemort started going public. It was awful. People were dying the second they walked out their house for going against him and his manic pure-bloods. Still, most people that died were muggle-born, half-bloods, and what some called Blood Traitors. Everything was going bad and I wanted to help. I was arrogant enough to think I could help. I was first in all my classes so I thought I was the best. Dumbledore recruited me, your father, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and a lot of others to try to find ways to defeat Voldemort! He called it the Order of Phoenix, and mostly it was gathering information to try and stop them before they hurt to many people. _

_It was after some deep studying of everything about him that I found out, that though He was going after Blood Traitors, he didn't like to spill blood of those from old families. I thought that I mattered and that I could make a difference. However, it wouldn't count if they saw me as a Muggleborn. So, after some talking with my parents, we all decided I should do what I could to survive and make it out alive. _

_I decided to give your father a chance. There, it's out, I used James. I knew he liked me, and used that to my advantage. It was than after a few months of dating, I did pay attention and actually started to feel something for him. It wasn't the same as he felt for me, and it never was. I simply wasn't capable of loving him like he deserved but I got selfish. I wouldn't give him up. When he proposed, I didn't know what to say, and almost told him the truth, but I was young, and still very egotistical, therefore, I kept my mouth shut. _

_After I found out I was pregnant, I decided that if the war ever ended I would tell him. I didn't want him to leave me alone out of fear. It was months after our wedding, when I found out. After telling your father, he was just so happy, that I couldn't tell him and decided that it was better left unsaid, I was playing god. One day, Dumbledore came to us and told us that there was a prophecy, concerning you or Neville Longbottom. Here are the exact words:_

_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies**_

_You and Neville were the only kids that were due near that date. Turns out, we were right. Neville was born a day before you, on the 30__th__, but you were born on the 31__st__. The last day of July. Your father, along with Frank and Alice, Neville's parents, and me went against him 3 times. The first was when we turned him down to join. The second was when he attacked at a friend's wedding; your father and me were only able to hold him off for a few seconds before Dumbledore came. Lastly, when he came and asked us again. Three times, we opposed him, just like Frank and Alice. _

_There you go, Harry, My life. I was a vain, stuck-up, self-centered, lair, and a user. I wasn't prefect Harry far from it. And I don't know if this changed your memory of me, please believe me when I say I loved you from the second I found out about you. I may not have been in love with your father, but I grew to love him. Your father was a bit similar to me, somewhat more of a bully than a user. However, he grew up and became a very nice man Harry, even if he was still prankster. Harry, I know that I probably don't deserve it, but I hope in time you can forgive me. You have to remember one thing in love nobody, and I mean nobody, is prefect even if they may seem like it. Some are just good at hiding their faults, and some have them more than others do. I was one of them, and I can never forgive myself. _

_Harry there is also something else I put away for you. If you go to Gringotts, tell them to take you vault number 142. It has a trunk in there with a lot of things for you. I put away scrapbooks, Jewelry, old toys, photos, your father's journals, and mine. I had a list of charms I was working on; some finished, some not. Your father had made some things for you, like some pranks that could be pulled, and things like that. Stuff him, and his friends did when they were in school. I love you son, never forget that, and never let anybody tell you differently. _

Harry let the letter drop on the floor, his eyes staring blankly ahead. Everything he thought about his parents, oh well his mum, went crashing down. He had to admit that as a little boy he held his parents on high pedestal, and with what everyone told him, it did not help one bit. He thought his mother was a smart, beautiful Muggleborn, who was generally prefect. That's what everyone told him after he found out he was a wizard. He almost didn't want to believe what was written, but it came straight from her.

Harry just sat there contemplating what he just learned. He did not want to be bothered and was almost afraid of what his father's letter might say. Was it going to be something just as bad? Besides, what did his mother mean that his father was a bully? And what was this what about a prophecy?

It then connected in his brain. That was why Voldemort went after his parents, well him. It was because of a prophecy that said he had to kill him in the end or be killed. Everything was crashing down on him. Was everything he knew a lie? He asked Dumbledore that night in first year, Dumbledore said he was too young to know. Why didn't Dumbledore tell him? Why didn't he try to train him? He was no match for Voldemort each time he always got away on pure luck. He was going to die when it really counted. He had no other way to survive. Harry almost wanted to ask if that was what Dumbledore wanted. He wanted to cry, or scream or something but his body didn't let him. He just remained unmoving. Now that he knew about it, what was he going to do? He was only 14, but then again he was younger all the other times.

What was he going to do? Why did he always have to be the last to know? The last to find out about something that was involving his life, his magic, the truth about his parents, the prophecy, and everything else. More importantly, why did everything come back to Dumbledore? Dumbledore left him with the Dursleys; he made sure that Harry knew nothing, what was Dumbledore hiding? Harry almost didn't want to know. If it was something just as bad, Harry couldn't decide what to do.

Harry stood up, grabbed the letter, and walked out the room. He didn't even notice the door appear out of nowhere. He walked to his common room and to his room. Only one person noticed the blank looks in his eyes, and Neville wasn't going to say anything. Harry went into his room and stashed the letters under his pillow before lying on the bed. He was nearly glad that the dance was in three days on Christmas, because he had something to take his mind off everything. His troubles never really bothered him when he was with Hermione. She always had a way of making all his problems disappear when he needed it.

**Next Chapter: Yule Ball **

**Recap: Harry discovers out that his mother wasn't all what he was told. And learns out that Dumbledore was hiding a lot more from him, including discovers the Prophecy. **

**A/N: I thought that I should do something different when Harry finds out about his parents. I didn't want another Harry's parents were perfect. Everyone had faults and his mother was that she was vain, and was very Slytherin. I also wanted another reason for the hate Petunia had for Harry. I just couldn't see how someone could do all that over some simple jealously. Plus how in the name of Melin could someone who has blunt red hair and green eyes be related to a plain blond with blue eyes? They don't even look alike so I would think they were only half siblings, and with the way Petunia was treated by her family, she took it out on Harry because he reminded her of Lily. **

**Short chapter, I know, but the next one is going to be super longer.**


	4. Chapter 4: Yule Ball

Chapter 4: Yule Ball

Harry paced back in forth in his room to the amusement of his dorm-mates.

"What's wrong, Mate?" Neville asked. Harry paused slightly as if remembering that the others were in the room. He ran his fingers through his hair and sat down on his bed, and sighed loudly.

"I don't know! I-I, I just, I'm maybe a bit nervous. Okay? I've never danced in front of people before. Arena said I'm great, but still. That was just her and me dancing. What if I make a fool of myself?" He asked them. Dean just smiled and patted Harry on the back before walking out to get Lavender. Seamus smirked.

Neville, being the great friend he was, went over to Harry and sat down next to him, "I know you, Harry. You won't make a fool out of yourself or Hermione," He reassured. Harry let out a breath and nodded.

"Thanks Nev. Now, let's get dressed. I think both Ginny, and Hermione will skin us alive if we're late picking them up," Harry said. Him and Neville both flinch thinking about it. Ginny was powerful for her age and Hermione had knowledge of many curses, hexes, and jinxes.

Harry went into his trunk and pulled out his attire. It was actually good looking, Harry thought. It was just as he ordered it; nice black pants, a dark emerald green dragon hide vest, a silk white shirt, and a black coat that was a mix between a coat and a robe, being just the perfect length. The jacket also had the Potter's crest sewn in on the right breast. The crest was gold, black, and dark red in color. He also brought some muggle dress shoes to go along with it.

He went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. The dance didn't start for at least an hour, but Harry and Neville had spent all day doing late assignments from Snape, so they didn't get a chance to get everything over with. Harry dressed quickly and brushed his teeth. He stared in the mirror for a moment before trying to flatten his hair. He gave up two minutes later. He knew a lost cause when he saw one.

He walked out the bathroom and Neville went in. Harry saw that Ron was in the room, and had to stop from laughing. He had some colorful robes on that were something like a girl would wear. Harry turned his head and walked to his bed, trying not to look in Ron's direction. He pulled the white, silk flower corsage he brought for Hermione. He went with white because he didn't know what color she was wearing. Hmm, it's probably a good thing he went with just plain black and somewhat green robes.

He held the corsage in his hands and he walked out the room. He walked down the stairs and went into the Common Room. It was nearly empty besides a few younger students. Harry walked to where the female stairs where. He didn't even try to go up knowing that he would end up sliding down. He waited and looked around before he heard a throat clearing. He looked up and his breath was caught.

Hermione was at the top of the stairs. She looked nothing like the Hermione Harry grew up with. She was wearing a red strapless dress with a white pattern going around her waist. The front ended a bit before her knees while sweeping back to the floor. She was wearing silver heels that made her the same height as him. Her hair was no longer bushy, it was in a fancy up-do, pinned in the back leaving some hair tumbling around her shoulders. She had silverish and black eye shadow on with a nude lipstick on and her nails were painted silver. She had a silver and black heart set with earrings, a necklace, and a ring.

Harry thought he never seen anyone look more beautiful. Hermione smiled at Harry's reaction and walked down the steps. Harry closed and opened his mouth a few times before clearing his throat.

"Wow, you look beautiful, Mione," He complimented her. She smiled, the boy of her dreams looked like he just saw the most beautiful thing in the world. And to him it was her!

"Thanks, you look handsome too," She replied. He gulped and wordlessly showed her the corsage. She held out her hand and Harry slipped in on her wrist.

"Ready to go?" he asked. She nodded and took his arm. They walked out the Gryffindor common room and walked to where the Dance was going to be.

"Um, Happy Christmas, Hermione. I got you present but I couldn't give it to you early," He rambled a bit. She looked at him surprised.

"Really? I got you something to when I went with my mum. You know, I almost forgot it was Christmas. Do you know what the second task is going to be?" She asked. Harry shook his head trying to clear his mind.

"Nope, I've tried but it just keeps screeching at me. I don't think its human," Harry said. Hermione paused and bit her lips trying to think. Harry's eyes were immediately drawn to them and stared before hearing Hermione's laughter.

"Did you hear anything I said?" She question. Harry eyes flicked towards her and were relieved to see some humor and amusement. He shook his head.

"No, sorry. I was… um… distracted. Could you repeat it?" He asked. She rolled her eyes in partly fake annoyance but was secretly happy to have him so distracted.

"I said, that maybe it's not human. It could be something that isn't it can't be heard in air because it's need to be heard in something else. It probably has to do with water…Hmm, Oh! Harry, the mer-people," She screeched. Harry just looked at her confused coming to a complete stop.

"Mer-people?" He asked hesitantly. She rolled her eyes and sighed, boys.

"Yes, Harry. Mer-people. Didn't you read Hogwarts: A History? It tells that in the lake, there are mer-people. Mer-people are mermaids, but since wouldn't call a male a mermaid; you call them mer-people. They can't be heard above water, so it's probably like that with the egg. I mean, they didn't have problems using nursing mother dragons, so it seems mermaids, um, mer-people could be it," She mused. Harry just blinked before nodding. It sounded about right. He smiled and leaned over and kissed her cheek without thought. He pulled back blushing after realizing what he had done. Hermione wasn't so good either.

Harry gulped and cleared his throat, his face getting a bit more warm.

"Um, uh, yeah, so um. Let's go," He croaked out. Hermione just nodded her face a light pink. They walked to great hall, quietly, avoiding each other's eyes. They met up with the other couples outside the Great Hall. Victor Krum was with a brunette Hufflepuff, who Harry knew was quite shy having Astronomy with her on Fridays, her name was Isobell, and she was a Muggleborn. Fleur Delacour was with Ravenclaw Quidditch captain Roger Davies as her date. Lastly, Cedric Diggory was with Cho Chang. All the females looked pretty, Harry could agree, but he thought Hermione surpassed them all tonight.

Ludo Bagman was there. Harry could remember him. He had given Harry a 10 and offered to help him cheat. He gave all the champions a look.

"I'm going to announce you all, so be listening when I call your names," He said before leaving. The couples starred at each with awkwardness before they could hear the first couple being introduced.

"Now, time for Champions. We have Durmstrang's Champion – Victor Krum and his date Isobell Daniels. Beauxbatons' Champion – Fleur Delacour with her date Roger Davies. Hogwarts Champion – Cedric Diggory and his date Cho Chang. Lastly, Hogwarts other Champion – Harry Potter and his date Hermione Granger," A voice boomed the through the walls.

Hermione hooked her arms through Harry's, as the doors were pulled open once again. They both took a deep breath before appearing at the stairs. Everyone head was turned to see the couple not expecting anything out of the ordinary. Harry, when not wearing his Hogwarts uniform always wore ill-fitting clothes, while Hermione was just Hermione, a bushy haired know-it-all. Nevertheless, what they saw was something not even their imaginations could create.

Harry looked the part of a handsome pure-blood prince, with the Potter crest donned on his outfit. His hair was still messy as ever but made him stand out more than other boys, and his bright eyes looked great behind his glasses. Hermione looked like a pure-blood princess to everyone there. Her hair was nice and curled, with soft coat of make on her face, and an eye-catching red dress with heels. She looked nothing like the bushy haired girl from yesterday.

They walked down the stairs ignorance to the glares they were getting. Most were at Hermione, from girls who wanted to bag the boy-who-lived.

"And now, the fours champions and their dates will start the night off with the first dances," Bagman broadcasted.

Their floor was instantly cleared by people who watched the champions. Fleur was doing passable but her date was having a hard time focusing on something other than her boobs. Victor Krum was acceptable with his partner; she was a great dancer. Cedric on the other hand was somewhat torn between annoyed and okay; his date wouldn't stop talking about the other things that different girls were wearing, and was so distracted that she kept stepping on his toes.

Harry and Hermione were simply stealing the show. Harry having dance lessons was pretty great for someone who learnt in such a short time. Hermione had to do nothing really but let Harry led as he twirled her around as he was taught. They found themselves ignoring everyone else and just focusing on one another.

Minerva McGonagall watched the young couple in half fascination, and half amusement. When Harry came to Hogwarts, he was nothing like she expected. He wasn't arrogant or a full on prankster, heck he wasn't even an above average student, he was just passing by barely. She never understood. His parents were both smart, and James was her most gifted student in Transfiguration. She was in shock when he couldn't even get his match a different color at least a bit pointy. Instead, it was Hermione Granger, a muggle born witch that reminded her so much of Lily, true she didn't have red hair or green eyes, but she had was compassionate, a bit bossy, and painstakingly smart, top in their year. When Mister Potter had become friends with Ms. Granger Minerva had hoped she would influence the boy, but he was also friends with the last male Weasley, who was scrapping a 'T' for Troll in nearly all his classes. She couldn't help but to fill disappointed every time she looked at the boys school work, though everything he had been through showed he was definitely smarter than he let on.

She now looked on happily, hopping that she was right in hoping Ms. Granger would be perfect for Mister Potter. They had both looked so happy and truly melted her heart to see her favorite students looking so perfect together.

Albus Dumbledore watched with twinkling eyes and a full smile as he took in Harry, and Hermione. They were a good fit, and he was sure that she would be perfect for Harry. After all, with his destiny ahead of him, Harry would need a good loyal person who could help him along the way. Ms. Granger was smart, loyal, and was able to set Harry straight when needed. He could only smile as he watched the boy he loved like a grandson smile in a way He'd never seen before. Yes, she was going to be good for the lad. Now….Where is the lemon drops? Ahh…

Ron Weasley was sulking.

When he got to Hogwarts, he met the famous Harry Potter, who played the pity card all the time. Oh, poor me, my parents are dead, I'm super famous, and I have tons of money but prefer to look poor to get more attention. In Ron's mind, Harry got everything. At first, he thought being friends with Harry would help him out, but instead he was labeled the side-kick. In the Golden trio, there were Harry, the boy-who-lived and leader of the three; Hermione, the brains behind everything; and last Ron, the side-kick.

Ron was once again pushed aside for some else, it was bad enough it happened all the time at home in favor of his brother and younger sister, but Hogwarts was supposed to be different.

Harry now had everything; the looks, the money, the fames, and lastly the girl. Hermione wasn't someone who was that physical attractive to Ron, but he could admit she was okay looking, especially tonight. It didn't help she was smart to boot, and always helped Ron when he was late on homework. Hermione could be someone he could date, but now Harry had her. He came second best again.

Ron Weasley was sulking.

Hermione Granger couldn't remember ever being so happy. She couldn't take the smile of her face even if she were to die. The guy she had a crush on since he saved her life first year asked her on a date and was currently dancing with her and only _her_. He was not paying attention to or dancing with any of the other stunningly gorgeous girls, mostly purebloods that wanted him. She felt bad for thinking like that. She knew Harry didn't care about blood, his own mother was muggle born like her.

The only thing that could end this night with a smile would be to get a kiss she so desperately wanted for some time now. However, for now, she was dangerously happy and nothing could break her mood.

Harry continued to spin her around for a while even after the song changed for the 4th time, and now everyone was joined in, but he didn't want to stop. He was having too much fun enjoying himself. Never had he felt so carefree or to but it simply; Just Harry. Cause when he was with Hermione there was no boy-who-lived, no expectations, no anything. Just a 14-year-old boy named Harry and a great friend Hermione.

Though Harry could now admit to himself that after the kiss on the check, he was now seeing Hermione in a differently light and he wasn't sure if she ever saw him the same way. Sure, Hermione wasn't the most beautiful girl in the world but she was just plain magnificent to Harry. She had a simple heart-shaped face, with soft cheekbones, dark brown eyes that sparkled, and chaotically stunning brown hair, which now had some soft blonde highlights and streaks woven through. She was beautiful in a classic kind of way, one nobody could ever tire looking at.

"Hermione? Do you want to go for a walk?" Harry asked as he slowed them to a stop. Hermione's eyes widened before nodding. They walked hand in hand outside. They stumbled across Fleur who came out of a rose bush with her date, both fixing their robes with goofy looks on their faces.

Harry didn't do anything but look away.

"Harry? What was wrong a few days ago? You looked like you were so dazed; it was as if you weren't even there…. I had wanted to ask you but I didn't want to bother you," Hermione rambled on, biting her lip worried. Harry eyes were drawn to it for a moment before he realized what she had asked.

"Um, I went to the back as you know… Something happened, I'll explain it to you later but really I found out I had more vaults and more money than I knew. I also found out that after my parents died, I was considered Lord Potter on my 11th birthday. There is more information on it in my room in my trunks. I haven't really felt that good to look at it. In the Potter's family vault, there was two letters there. Um, you know my times with the Dursleys weren't that good, and when I got here all I ever heard was how perfect my mum and dad where. I put them up on a pedal stool. I thought my mum was this perfect, sweet, powerful witch that was just perfect. I thought my dad was the same except sometimes was a trouble maker and a prankster." Harry paused for a moment and gathered his thoughts.

"I read a letter my mum gave me. She basically picked apart everything I ever once thought about both of them. I just… I need some time to think. I haven't had the courage to read my dad's letter. I don't know if I could handle it," Harry spoke softly.

Hermione stayed quiet not knowing what to say for a first time in a while. The couple just walked, the light from the moon practically smiling on them.

Hermione than saw something in the corner of her eyes. "Harry, look!" She whispered-yelled. She pointed to where Snape and Igor were talking. They moved closer and hid behind a wall trying to hear what they were saying. Snape was up against the wall, with Igor in front of him.

"The mark is getting darker! He's coming back, I know it," The man cried showing his forearm to Snape. Harry could make out dimly the shape of something black. Hermione leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"It's the Dark Mark. All death eaters have them," Hermione breathed. Harry tried to ignore the shiver that went up his spine before turning back.

"What are you planning to do?" Snape murmured indifferently. Harry frowned, was Snape a death eater? Were the rumors true?

"I plan on running. It won't be long, and I won't stick around. I suggest you do the same," Igor said. Snape straighten and shook his head.

"No, I don't run from my problems. If and When the Dark Lord comes back, then I will go back. They will kill you if they find you," Snape warned. Igor nodded.

"Yes, well, not everyone has the protection of Albus Dumbledore. I plan on leaving tonight, I just thought I would tell you," The man said hastily pulling his sleeve down before walking away.

Snape stood there for a moment before sighing, shaking his head, and walking the opposite way.

Hermione turned to Harry worriedly. "This is really happening, isn't it? He's getting stronger, you heard what they said, and it won't be long." She looked like she was going to faint.

Harry was grim; he knew it was going to happen one day, ever since first year. It looked like he was going to have to talk to Dumbledore soon, and get everything. He needed a reason why Voldemort survived, and why he truly didn't get killed. He also needed a few person questions answered too. Harry decided, it was time.

**Next Chapter: Dumbledore & Tom Riddle**

**Recap: Harry and Hermione go to the Yule Ball. We get a chance to see Harry and Hermione's feelings get a bit more involved. We see insides a few people's heads – mainly Dumbledore. Harry and Hermione eavesdrop on Igor and Snape and hear that the Dark Lord is getting stronger, and lastly…. Harry decides it's time to talk to Dumbledore. **

**A/N: I hoped the little insight on Dumbledore mind shows that Dumbledore do think of Harry as a grandson of some sort and that he truly is ignorant to Harry's life, and he thinks that what he do is for the greater good. I think Dumbledore is manipulative, yes, but cares for Harry also and sometimes I think he cares a bit too much causing him to think he knows best and tries to protect Harry not knowing he is hurting him…. **


	5. Chapter 5: Dumbledore & Tom Riddle

Chapter 5: Dumbledore & Tom Riddle

Harry paced back and forth inside him dorm room, trying to gather up the courage to face Dumbledore. He had to know, with everything going on, he just had to. Harry sighed and ran his hand through his already messy hair. He bit his lip and walked out the room. He didn't look anyone in the eye or say anything as he left the common room, and headed to the Headmaster's office.

He walked up and paused, thinking of what the password might be.

"Um, Lemon Drops?" He said. The gargoyles didn't move causing Harry to frown.

"Ice Mice?" He tried again. He pursed his lips getting annoyed.

"Fine, Bottle Caps, Suckers, Jelly Beans, Sugar Quills, Blood Pops -" He said. He opened his mouth to try again when the things sprung aside. He looked at the things dumbfounded. He mumbled something under his breath and walked up the stairs towards the door. He knocked twice before the door swung open.

Harry hesitated before stepping in and closing the door behind him. Dumbledore sat at his desk, his eyes twinkling as he took in Harry. He motioned for Harry to seat down in front of him.

"Aw, Mister Potter! What's brings you here," He said. Harry sat down and Dumbledore took a bowl and raised it towards him.

"Lemon Drop?" He asked. Harry shook his head.

"No thank you, Professor. Um, I need to talk to you," He said seriously. Dumbledore looked taken back and frowned slightly.

"Oh? Well, all right then…. What is it you need to talk about?" He asked.

Harry swallowed before licking his suddenly dry lips, "It's Voldemort, and…. you, professor," He mumbled. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, suddenly looking his age. He took of his moon-like glasses and rubbed his eyes before putting them back on.

"I was afraid of the day you would come to me and say that. I guess it's time to talk, isn't it?" He said with a sad smile. Harry looked the headmaster in the eyes.

"Why did Voldemort come after me, 14 years ago? Please, I want… no I need to know, and I need to hear it from you. Please, don't tell me I'm too young, or that I will understand better when I'm older. I need to why Voldemort keeps coming after me. I need to know why you hid a lot of things from me, I need to know!" He ranted, his voice getting a little louder with each word. He swallowed, and blinked before just staring at the headmaster, waiting.

Dumbledore looked at the boy, no the young man in front of him and felt some sort of pride before nodding... It was time to tell the boy everything.

"Okay, Harry… It all started a few months before you were born…. I was interviewing people for teachings positions at the school, one manly being the new subject, Divination. Sybill Trelawney was one of the interviews. Before the end of the interview, she opened her mouth and gave a prophecy. It mentioned a child being born in July, born to parents that have went against him three times, and the child would have the power the Dark Lords knows nothing about. It said the child would be marked as his equal, and would either kill him or be killed by him, in the shortest terms…" He trailed off.

Harry nodded. He still felt the same as he did when he first heard of the prophecy, shocked and incredulity. He heard it once, but to hear it from the person who actually heard the prophecy for the first time was another thing. For some reason, it made it even more real. He gulped down the bile that made its way up his throat and nodded toward Dumbledore to continue.

"There were only two people who qualified for the prophecy; you, and Neville Longbottom," He said pausing, which was a good thing. It was another shocking thing; He really didn't pay attention to his mother's letter when it mentioned Neville as well.

Dumbledore went on, basically telling him the same thing he knew from his mother's letter. He didn't stop Dumbledore from explaining, to Harry it was a game of trust. He needed to know that Dumbledore wouldn't lie to him about anything, and would be true to his word. Dumbledore told Harry the upmost truth. Once, Dumbledore stopped talking he looked at Harry waiting for him to say something.

Harry knew trust must go to ways, "I already knew," he whispered.

Dumbledore blinked back in shock, "Excuse me?" He asked incredulously.

Harry bit his lips and straightened up, "I went to bank, before the ball. I took a test with the Goblins. I wanted to know how much money I had, so I would know the right amount to take out. I ended up doing a blood test of some sort. It told me a lot of things, and mentioned some of the vaults I had. I went to the Potter vault, and my mother and father left me a letter, Sir. I read my mothers and she mentioned to me the prophecy and said basically everything you just told me, but in more detail, including the prophecy itself," Harry spoke.

Dumbledore just sat back, his lips twitching, and his eye twinkling.

"Yes, I do believe Lily would tell you. I do wonder what your test said about your magical abilities and your talents. Do not look so surprised, Mister Potter, I took one too out of common curiosity," He said before getting serious. "Mister Potter, if you knew then why did you ask me?"

Harry shrugged. "I wanted to see if you would tell me the truth. Professor, could you tell me more about Voldemort," He asked tentatively.

Dumbledore starred at him, his eyes glowing into Harry's, "Some odd years ago, I met a boy who made all the wrong choices. When I met, Tom, he was just 11. I was the teacher who went to introduce him to the wizarding world. He was at an orphanage. His mother died giving birth on the steps, barely managed to get his name out before dying. When I went there I met a charming, calculating, and handsome young man. He wasn't surprised when I told him, or showed him, he just nodded and accepted it, knowing that there was something different about him…." He said.

Harry frowned. "Did you know professor?" He couldn't help but to ask.

Dumbledore looked at him over his half-moon spectacles, "Did I know that I just met the next future Dark Lord? No, but I did know there was something off about him. I was the only one who saw him for what he was. Everyone else was blinded by his charm, looks, and the air he gave off. I have no doubt he had followers before 5th year. Everyone looked up to him, he was named prefect, than Headboy. He got order of Merlin, third class for solving the chamber of secrets. Well you know what happened with that. Nobody believed me when I tried to tell them that he was up to no good. It just didn't work. A little after he graduated, he came back to the school, looking for a job, as the defence teacher. I was headmaster, and I turned him down. Partly because he was to young, but also because something warned me against it. I followed my instincts and turned him down. He was fairly mad and made quite the scene before leaving. As he left, he told me I would regret it," Dumbledore said.

Harry let out a breath. "And did you, sir? Did you regret it?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I regret many things Harry. Many, many things that I have tried to make up for it and I try to do the best I can. One of the things I regret is you, Mister Potter," He said.

Harry jerked back as if he had been slapped. He had not been expecting Dumbledore to say that, _that_of all things. How could he regret Harry?

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't understand," Harry admitted.

Dumbledore nodded sadly, "Harry, when your parents went into hiding with the Longbottoms, I offered to be the secret keeper for both families. They both said no, your parents went with Sirius, or at least that's what I thought. I casted the spell for Sirius to be the secret keeper, but your parent's and Sirius switched it in private to Peter. I regret not pestering them to use me, every day I looked you. The day they died and the alarms went off in my office I rushed to help. I sent Hagrid to pick you up; he took you from Sirius and brought you to your Aunt's house. You see, Harry when your mother died, she scarified herself for you, in something called soul and blood magic. By doing that, it insured that your life would be protected as long as her blood lived on," He said looking at me expectantly. I nodded slowly.

"That's why I live with my Aunt, Blood wards?" He asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, that's exactly why I put you at your Aunts. The blood ward protects both you and everyone else who lives in that house. To make sure you were okay, I sent someone to live in the neighborhood with you. She was to look after you, and report to me if something bad ever happen. From what she told me, you didn't get along with your family, but you were treated good enough. You had to do chores from the looks off it but she never reported anything bad enough for me to worry," He explained.

Harry shook his head and sighed, "That's where your wrong, Dumbledore. My family and I just do not get along they hate me. I know you don't think so but it is true. They hate me. They called me a freak growing up, I thought that was my name until my first grade teacher pulled me aside and asked me. My room was under the stairs in a cupboard, until they got my letter and were scarred someone was looking at them. I do have to do chores, but I'm the only one. I've been cooking, cleaning, and everything else since I was tall enough to reach…"

Harry paused trying to get his emotions under control, "My life was a mess and I didn't know a thing. Anytime I did, what I now know as accidently magic, I was punished. I was neglected, though they never put their hands on me, it could be considered abuse. My cousin pushed me down the stairs and I was only taken the hospital a few months after because it because the wounds were infected and everyone was starting to notice. My aunt used to hit me with things, one time she swung a pan at my head. My room, now, is my cousin's second room. It has a cat flap from where they feed me from and locks on the outside so that I can get out without their permission. My life is hell there, Sir. I tried to tell you that first year but you didn't listen. After finding out that I have more houses, I'm sorry to say that I'm not going back there," Harry said, ignored the tingling in his eyes that signaled tears.

Dumbledore looked his age; with tears in his eyes as he listened to Harry describe his life. It wasn't supposed to be like that. Family was supposed to love each other above all else.

"I understand, Harry. I won't make you go back… For what it's worth, I'm sorry. It was an old man's pride that didn't believe you. Your mother was a good person, and was very nice and sweet that I didn't think twice about putting you with her sister. I thought your aunt would have gotten over her jealously, and would have raised you right," He told him. Harry blinked and nodded.

"Thank you, Sir. For what it's worth, I do forgive you for leaving me there, on some level, for your reasons." He admitted.

Dumbledore nodded, it was better than what he could've hoped for at the moment, "Harry, I just want to apologize again. I'm an old man, and I make mistakes. I'm sorry if I hid things from you that you deserved to know. I thought I would be able to give you a childhood while there was still a chance, and I'm sorry. It's not excuse, but I thought it would be a good thing for you," He confessed.

Harry just nodded, not knowing what to say. What Dumbledore was saying made a difference to him, not a big one, but big enough. He thought Dumbledore was hiding things from him for a different reason, not because he wanted Harry to have a childhood. It went against everything he thought, and it was hard to wrap his head around it.

"Sir, I'm trying to wrap my head around everything, but one thing just stood out. What did you mean by jealously? How did you know she was jealous of my mother for everything?" He asked. He wasn't stupid to believe that his mom actually told Dumbledore their family secrets.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Harry's question. "A few months after your mother got accepted to Hogwarts, your aunt wrote me a letter begging me to let her come. I let her down as gently as I could, I told her only people with magic could come in so many words. I just assumed that she had been slightly jealous, a number of Muggle-borns who has non-magical brothers and sisters always ask if they could come if they have a close relationship," he explained.

Well, when he put it that way…. It actually made sense. Harry was sincere when he told Dumbledore he did forgive him, but it was more he forgave him because he actually had real reasons. He didn't forgive Dumbledore for not checking up on him, not listening, not seeing for himself if everything was okay instead of having someone else who obviously didn't know signs of child abuse and neglect under their noses. He didn't forgive him all the way, truly, and didn't think he ever would. He had a messed up his childhood, not the worst someone could have, but not the best by a long shot. He could never forget that not for anything.

"Sir? Is the prophecy why you never tried to kill Voldemort yourself?" He asked. Dumbledore sighed and moved his fingers in a circular motion on his tempers.

"I feared you would ask me that too Harry and the prophecy is partly the answer. As much as I want to say, I'm nowhere near the raw power that Voldemort has. I just have the control, knowledge, skill, and practice. I'm not saying I'm not an above average wizard, but I'm no where the strength that Voldemort has. If it came down to a duel, Voldemort is more powerful and is younger than I am, and I fear I might die when that time comes. When the prophecy was made, I watched both you and Neville. I came by some days to simple observe you two. Neville had just spare instances of accidental magic. Breaking a cup when he got angry for his parents not looking, shaking a few things; all normal things. But you, Harry, within your first month when you cried you shook the whole house. You had very strong magic that your parent's had me put a baby block on you so you wouldn't damage your magical cord," He spoke.

Harry shot up looking angry and confused. "What do you mean I have a block on me? How is that possible?" He shouted a bit, not noticing in his red clouded angry that things were shaking in the office. Dumbledore said back with a twinkle in his eyes and knowing smirk on his face.

"Exactly what I said Mister Potter. Baby blocks are not very common and are only put on a child when they can't control their magic. It could be different reasons why, emotional, powerful, or anything. It helps stop accidental magic until there are around 10 or 11, when all magical cores start to gain control, and stabilize," He enlightened. Harry stopped for a second, than blushed after hearing everything. He sat down, looking very sheepishly.

"Um, sorry about that Professor…" He mumbled. Dumbledore waved him off. Harry cleared his throat before talking.

"Sir, if you aren't that powerful to match Voldemort, how can I be? I'm not that magical and I'm an average student at best," Harry admitted. Dumbledore head tilted towards Harry, with a look in his eyes.

"Are you Harry? Are you really? If I can remember not even I could ignore an '_Imperio'_ at your age; or drive off a hundred or something dementors with a Patronus at the age of 13. I didn't learn how to do the spell until I was near 30 at best. I also didn't defeat a dragon, or mange to make it out alive at any time in my life. I have a feeling that there is more to you than you let on. You have power Harry and I believe when it's time for you to face Voldemort. I mean when you really face him, I believe that you will be even stronger than he is." He stated sitting back in his chair. He then looked at clock before standing up.

"At last, it is time to for you be going to class, Mister Potter. I do believe Professor Snape will not be lenient on you if you were to go in late. Before you go, Mister Potter… Lemon drop?" He asked with a smile.

Harry sighed amused slightly at the older wizard's obsession with the muggle candy. He shook his head, "No thanks."

He got up and walked out the room, but before he closed the door, he turned back around and looked Dumbledore dead in the eyes.

"Sir, next time, I want to know why Voldemort keeps coming back, and what I could do to help make sure it doesn't happen again." He stated.

It was something in his tone that told Dumbledore that he was being serious and that he would try to find out with or without Dumbledore help. With Miss Granger by his side, Dumbledore was sure he would find out in time. Dumbledore did the only thing he could do, nod his head and sigh as Harry walked out, leaving him alone in his office.

Dumbledore turned to his old friend. "Do you think I did the right thing, telling him?" He asked the phoenix. Fawkes chirped lightly, his music rang out with a mixture of approval and happiness. Dumbledore smiled slightly letting it calm him before frowning.

"Do you think I should tell him the truth about everything?" He asked Fawkes. The red colored bird nodded his head, and sung, letting Dumbledore know he thought it was a good idea. He nodded, before lifting the bowl of sugary, lemon candy to the bird.

"Lemon Drop?"

**Next Chapter: Confessions **

**Recap: **Dumbledore tells Harry of the prophecy and admits why he never could kill Voldemort. Harry learns why Dumbledore dropped his off at his aunts, and that he was oblivious to Harry's real home life. Dumbledore than tells Harry he doesn't have to go back. It leaves of with Harry telling Dumbledore he was going to find out about why Voldemort keeps coming back to life or isn't really dead, one way or another but really wants to be Dumbledore who tell him, in so many words that is.

**A/N:**I made this a more human Dumbledore who admits is mistake. I had a reviewer tell me that I was just trying to make up for Dumbledore. That is not the case; I'm trying to do what I think JKR was trying to do, in a different way. Dumbledore admits his wrongs, I do believe he is arrogant, he had a freaking right to be, and that he could be manipulative in a few ways, and if you don't believe that, please go read the books again. But I also picture Dumbledore human, which is something JKR really didn't do until the last book. But even still…

This is shorter than I thought it would be, at 6 pages… But it gets to the point without a lot of extra in it. If anyone wanted it to be longer, than sorry…. I also wanted to put a little something in it at the end. Dumbledore and his damn lemon drops.

Also, to bring up Harry being a prodigy; his work is a mixture of being lazy. In the book, he waited to the last minute along with Ron, and went to Hermione for help. I felt since both his parents were smart, he obvious had to have some type of brains. But I also know that Harry was punished for doing better than Dursleys. I'm sorry but I don't believe that sort of abuse/neglect goes away. I don't know and I'm grateful for that, but I don't think Harry could just forget it in a blink of an eye. I think some of the reasons that Harry never really did that well was because some of that fear, rather he admits it or not, is still ingrained in him. If you don't believe it or didn't get that from the books, than tough, because that's the reason in my books, well this story.

Harry is going to go over this, and gets help, and I somewhat have plans for him to actually look like a real teenager than a rut… no offence, but he really is small, pale, and skinny. I think it was because of the way he grew up, not more so his family genes, though they could probably be a somewhat cause... But seriously? No.


	6. Chapter 6: Confessions

**A/N:**I try so hard not to do these about the beginning of the chapters, but I just wanted to explain a few things. Therefore, the point to this is that all the other chapters have been beta'd. So, if you want to go back and read it them, it's fine but it's not really need. Nothing major was changed, just all the mistakes I made, and the ones my Beta's Marla1 caught. And the reasons for not updates was because we both decided it would be better if we went back to the first chapter, and started from there before updating so that everything would be beta'd, and there would be no mistakes, and we would be on track…. R&R!

Chapter 6: Confessions

Harry sat in his common room, waiting for Hermione. They were going to go to the Room of Requirement. Hermione wanted to check it out and see if they could find something to help with the task. They already held to the theory that the song in the egg came from a mermaid, or as Hermione would say, a mer-person.

Harry watched as Hermione came down the stairs his eyes still drawn to her hair. It was just a few weeks after Christmas, and her hair had been flat and smooth for about 2 weeks before it went back to its untamable self. Hermione told him that she only brought a little, not knowing if it was going to work or not.

"Ready to go?" She asked, slightly breathless. She had rushed through a steaming hot shower, tripped twice when putting on her clothes, and almost fell down the stairs when she wasn't paying attention. Today was not her day.

Harry nodded standing up with the egg in his right hand. "Yeah, come on," He said grabbing her hand on instinct.

He turned around and started leading her out the common room, never noticing the red blush that graced her face. Harry sometime in the walk to room ended up letting go her hand.

It took 10 minutes before he finally made it to room; Harry waved an arm to Hermione. "Here it is, 'Mione," He said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow looking at the plain wall in front of her. She turned to look at her, tapping her foot lightly. "Was this some kind of joke?" She demanded. His eyes flashed, and Hermione barely caught the look of hurt.

"You have to walk by it three times, saying what you need," He mumbled. Hermione muttered a small 'oh' felling a bit like an idoit.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and walked back and forth in front of the wall. I need a place to study, I need a place to study, I need a place to study, he thought harshly in his head. A few second later, a small door appeared out of nowhere. Hermione, who hadn't taken her eyes of the wall gasped in shock and awe. She had now been a witch for 4 years but stuff like this still surprised her.

Harry motioned for her to follow him as he opened the door and walked in. Inside was a huge room, surrounded by tall rolls of bookselfs. It was like Hermione's dream come true, Harry thought. Hermione walked in and thought to same thing. This was great.

"Okay, so, first thing we need to do figure out the egg," She said looking at the golden object in Harry's hand.

She than pursed her lips and looked around. "We need water to help," She said to Harry, but he thought she might be talking to the room. A moment later, a medium size clear box, full with water popped in. Harry looked at Hermione who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Just try it Harry. Stick the egg in, and your head after," She said. Harry nodded, getting down to his knees. He was about to open it before putting it in but thought twice. His ears hurt enough from the last time. He shoved it into the water before opening it. Nothing came out but a few bubbles. He looked at a smiling smug Hermione.

"I knew it! It had to be water. No close it before trying again," She instructed. Harry nodded, closing it before opening it again, hurrying to put his head underwater.

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this;_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And recover what we took,_

_But past an hour - the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

Harry's head snapped out the water gasping for breath. His shirt as wet as the water in the box. Hermione wished for a towel and another shirt for Harry. In came a large plush towel, and Harry's Quidditch team jersey. Harry quickly grabbed the towel from Hermione, trying to dry his face off, before using it on his hair. He didn't pay any attention to the female in the room as he took off his shirt and put on the jersey in front of him.

Hermione stifled a gasp. Harry wasn't that buff, or muscular. However, he did have some soft lean wiry muscles from his years of Quidditch. Harry was quite pale and scrawny but Hermione was still attracted to him. Point being said, she now was looking away from Harry with a blush Ginny never accomplished.

Harry, dense to Hermione's feeling, turned around. "Okay, I know what it says. The first line goes, come seek us where our voices sound," He repeated.

Hermione shook out her daze, and nodded, "Okay, that point to the Mer-people," She said nodding her head for him to go on.

"We cannot sing above the ground," He recited the next part. Hermione just nodded.

"Same thing," She said motioning with her hand. Harry rolled his eyes.

"And while you're searching, ponder this; we've taken what you'll sorely miss, an hour long you'll have to look, and recover what we took, but past an hour - the prospect's black, too late, it's gone, it won't come back," He finished the riddle.

Hermione nodded, and thought that she needed a pen and paper. She smiled as they appeared; she was really going to like this room. She wrote everything Harry said down and started going over it in her head. It was like a riddle, and Hermione loved riddles.

"So, the best I could come up with is the Lake, with Mer-people. Something you'll miss the most is going to be taken. You'll have an hour to search for them but that's it. I think its people, why would someone try hard for something like a broom. It wouldn't make sense, so it has to be people. However, I'm not so sure about you not getting them back…. I think it was just put there to have everyone worry, I mean, Dumbledore wouldn't have someone actually be taken and killed." Hermione mused. Harry beamed.

"Thanks, Mione. You're brilliant," He exclaimed. She blushed a bit before looking around. Harry took the egg of the water, and thought he needed it gone. He put the egg on the floor, and sat next to it. Hermione just shrugged and followed Harry's lead.

"So, what have you been up to? I saw you brought a few books yesterday when we got back," She asked, curiosity biting at her. Harry smirked.

"Well, you remember when I went to go get my robes for the dance? I went to Gringotts and I took a test. As it turns out, I am Lord Harold Potter, heir to the Potters, Evans, Blacks, and Magical heir to Slytherin. I've been trying to find more information on it. I have read a lot and know that I am now the head of my house. My parents left me a lot of money, and some investments, the same with Sirius. Well, technically not for me, but the Blacks had invested in a thing or two. All the money has piled up, so I would be taken care of. I also have five vaults: one is the Potter family vault, the other is Black family vault, my school vault, the vault my father and his friends put together and one my mum left me. I think that as soon as I step into the marauder vault I'm going to be pranked somehow. My mum also gave me a vault with some of her books, and things from when I was a child." Harry told her. Hermione was listening eagerly.

"Oh, Really? That's so exciting. How did you find out? If you are a Lord, why are you living at the Dursleys? What the head of the house? Isn't that somewhat Medieval or something? Can I read those books? I would love to learn more about it. Why didn't you tell me before? I could've helped you find something," Hermione rattled on. Harry lips twitched before he sighed loudly.

"Hermione!" He yelled getting her attention. Her eyes were staring at him wide in shock, with her lips in a little 'o' shape. Harry thought she never looked cuter.

"One question at a time. I found out I was at the Dursleys because the day my parents died, my mother sacrificed herself for me. Therefore, the protection would only protect me if I were with someone of my mother's blood. Also, my other relatives, which is the on the Black family has all been questioned with being a Death Eater, except one. She had married a Muggleborn and had been disowned, I think she probably would've taken me in if she really had to, but her daughter was already old, and at Hogwarts," Harry explained. Hermione pursed her lips before nodding in thought.

"Oh, you're talking about blood wards, right? They were mentioned briefly in the books I brought a year ago on different types of wards. It just said that blood wards only work if they actually have each other's blood, and would protect from people who were wishing to harm. It's considered dark, but a lot of Purebloods have them on their homes," She said. Harry looked at her, before wondering why he actually didn't go to her. She knew more than he did.

"Okay, that's what Dumbledore said, somewhat… Um, yeah you could borrow the books. I have them upstairs in my trunk. As for how I found out, I took a test at Gringotts. It told me about my magical abilities, my talents, the properties I owned, and the investments I had a share in," He told her. Her eyes brightened, and she beamed.

"Really! Oh, Harry! What did it say? What talents do you have? What magical abilities? What's the difference between the two? Harry, tell me," She demanded.

Harry but his hands up in a surrendering gesture before smilingly slightly, "calm down, Hermione. I was going to tell you," He said. Hermione blushed slightly before waving her hand.

"Well, go on," She said a bit bossy. Harry held back from rolling his eyes, something's never changed.

"Well, I guess Magical Abilities are things that you have that are different. For instance, for my magical abilities, it said I had Parselmouth, Parsel Magic, Metamorphmagus, Apparition, and Magical resistance. From looking everything up, I already knew I was a Parseltongue, but not that it was a magical ability. Parsel magic, from what I found out, helps make spells a little bit powerful or stronger when said in Parseltongue. I haven't tried it out yet, but I think that's what it means." Harry paused; Hermione stayed silent waiting for him to continue.

"A Metamorphmagus is someone who can change their features on command without potions or spells. It's just in their blood. It comes from the Black side of the family and skips a few generations. As I am sure, you know apparition is just moving from one place to another. I did that once so I guess I could say I can apparate. It is however, taught here for people old enough to get a license. Lastly, magical resistance is being able to resist certain magical. Take for instance, that troll in first year, or the Basilisk in second year, heck, even take Hagrid. Their skins are tougher than normal and some spells might not work on them. My magical resistance comes from not being able to succumb to the Imperius," He clarified. Hermione blinked.

"Wow! What about your talents?" She asked impatiently; she was practically vibrating with excitement at everything he said.

Harry explained to her about what it said about his talents. She looked at him surprised and shocked.

"Are you sure that was right?" She asked hesitant. Harry looked at her hurt.

"Yes, it was right, it was right about everything else. Why?" Harry eyes were searching her face. Why had she been so shocked to find out he was a prodigy in Transfiguration, and Charms.

Hermione just looked at him wary. How could she tell him that she didn't believe that he could be a prodigy?

"I'm sorry, Harry. But it just that… In class… I mean… You're an average student at best. You always turn in your work late, and wait to the last minute… You also always go to me for help. If you were a prodigy, you would be the first to finish everything in class. It would come easier to you than it would for everyone else, including me… There are three levels when it comes to things like that: Basic, Prodigy, than Master," she told him. Harry starred at her.

"So you think I'm too dumb to be a prodigy than," He huffed, his eyes narrowing. Hermione stood up angrily.

"DON'T YOU DEAR PUT WORDS IN MY MOUTH HARRY POTTER!" She screeched. Her eyes were glaring at him before she calmed down. She let out a harsh breath before talking in a normal voice. "You know I did not say that, nor do I think that. I was just saying that you never showed signs of being a prodigy. That's why I asked," She mumbled. Harry eyed before sighing.

"I'm sorry about that, Mione. I was just hurt and jumped to conclusion. I apologize for that," He said sincerely. Hermione looked at him before nodding.

"I understand. I could've asked in a different way. I didn't mean for it to sound like I was offending you or anything," She said. She than got another spark in her eyes.

"Oh my god! Harry, if you're a prodigy than why are you not showing the signs. Do Transfiguration and Charms come easy to you?" She asked. Harry blushed slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. I never really noticed. I didn't know there was anything different about it. I thought everyone had it easy like that. I mean, I could always do things easier than what they said, I just figured…" He trailed off. Hermione shook her head.

"Harry, why didn't you say anything? You have to go talk the Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick! I know about Prodigies. While Prodigies aren't masters, they still have a better chance at creating things better than a basic can. If you were a master, everything would come easy to you. I'm not saying it would be so easy you don't have to try, but you would probably get them on the first or second try. Your magic is simply more in tone with that area. And I don't think it is more defence against dark arts. I think you are just great with Light Magic, and are able to overcome some light Dark Arts. That's basically what Defence against Dark Arts is," She chattered on. Harry shook his head.

"Hermione, you don't understand! I don't want to be any of this. I was never any of this! I just want to be Harry, not Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. I don't like the attention Hermione. When I lived with the Dursleys, the only attention I got there was bad!" He ranted.

Hermione looked at him sadly, with a bit of pity. Harry snapped. He was on his feet looking down at Hermione with such loathing, she was taken back.

"DON'T LOOK AT LIKE ME LIKE THAT. IT THE EXACT REASON I NEVER TELL ANYBODY! I DON'T NEED PITY, HERMIONE! IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK FOR? I'M SO SICK AND TIRED OF EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING I DO IS JUDGED! I CAN'T BE ANYTHING IN THE WIZARDING WORLD BUT THE LIGHT'S HOPE FOR DEFEATING VOLDEMORT AND THE DARK'S ENEMY FOR THE SAME THING. I JUST WANT TO BE HARRY! JUST HARRY FOR ONE DAY! NOBODY FOLLOWING ME AROUND, NOBODY USING ME FOR MY FAME, NOBODY ASKING ME ANYTHING, AND NOBODY TALKING ABOUT ME EVERYDAY. I HATE HAVING TO READ ABOUT MYSELF IN THE PAPER BEING CALLED DIFFERENT NAMES! HAVING EVERYONE THINK THEY KNOW ABOUT ME WHEN THEY KNOW NOTHING HERMIONE, NOTHING! THIS WORLD LOOKS AT ME LIKE I'M THEIR SAVIOR!" He roared.

Hermione stood up and walked back slowly. She never had seen Harry like this before. Sure, she had seen him angry once or twice when dealing with Malfoy, but never like this. The room was getting harder to breath in, as if Harry's anger was doing this. He looked so scary with his green eyes bright, and glaring. But at the same time, she could almost understand it.

"Harry! Please calm down… I understand!" She pleaded with him. He shook his head, his breathing harsh.

"No, Hermione, you don't, nobody does," He whispered. Hermione than saw him for one of the first times. He wasn't a super hero, or a savior. He was just a 14 year old abused boy who had the weight of the world on his shoulders; in a world, he didn't even know existed until 4 years ago.

"Harry, I know you want to be normal, but I don't think you could ever be," Hermione said. His head snapped up to look at her. She hurried to explain.

"Listen, Harry. I've been looking up books about the war and how bad it was. Harry, it was horrible. When Voldemort came out people were scared. You didn't know whom to trust! You couldn't even trust family! Look at Sirius, he was an Auror, and his own brother was a death eater. No offence Harry and I'm not trying to be rude or hurtful but do you think you are the only person who lost people! I know you want memories of your parents, but do you think if you had any that it wouldn't hurt any less? It would hurt more! My grandmother was my favorite person in the world! She was the one who taught me not to take what people say to face value! She was the first person to buy me a book, and when she died a few years ago, it was the worst thing to ever happen. It hurt! And sometimes I wish that I never met her, just so I couldn't hurt this much! I know how you feel about your parents, but Harry! You need to understand you're not the only one to hurt, or not have parents." Hermione walked over to Harry and put her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

In a softer voice Hermione continued, "Take a look at Neville! Have you ever heard him talk about his parents? He only mentions his Grandmother, and his uncle! His parents might be dead! Look at Susan Bones! Her parents were killed by Death Eaters and now she lives with her Aunt! Look at Ron, his two uncles died in war. It was horrible back then Harry. Nearly half the wizarding world was killed, most being Muggle-borns, and half-bloods. What they called blood traitors were left alone for some part since they were still pureblood. Prices were so high that families like the Weasley's, without money, probably had to go nights without eating. People who opposed the dark couldn't even go outside in fear of being killed where they stood. So many people fled England, even if this was their home to get away from that mad man."

Harry's shoulders slumped but Hermione continued, "And as much as you don't want to acknowledge it, that night when Voldemort tried to kill you, and his body was destroyed, was the happiest day they ever had. They didn't have to fear anymore Harry. Light People can go out of their homes without hiding, people were able to come back to their homes, and people didn't have to worry about who they could or couldn't trust anymore. Sure, people like the Malfoys got away but you know who they are, don't you?"

Harry nodded, not knowing what else to do, "This is why you're their savior, Harry! He's might be coming back, but do you think people really want to go back to those times? That's why they praise you and Dumbledore. You are the leaders of the light! You don't see Dumbledore doing all the things you are doing, do you? He's not hiding, he recognizes people look up at him, and probably tries his hardest to make sure everything it right. He used his influences for good. You will never be just Harry and I'm so sorry about that Harry. As much as you want to be, you'll never be. You could leave the Wizarding World but could you really leave behind magic? You wouldn't. Heck, I wouldn't, and I'm pretty sure not all the others who live in the muggle world would be able to either. Face it, Harry. You'll never get to be yourself, not because of everyone else, but because you won't let yourself," She said, let out a deep breath.

Harry just starred at Hermione after her long speech. He could admit to himself, he never thought of it like that. Sure, he knew he wasn't the only person who lost someone. Nevertheless, he never put it into perceptive. Hermione made every point she needed to. He didn't know about Neville, Susan, or anyone else. He knew it wouldn't have been all fun and games but he never knew it was so bad.

But the thing that stood out was at the end of her speech, was that true? Was he not able to be himself his fault? Not everyone else? Sure, he felt like everyone knew more about him than he did, but was that the truth. They knew longer, what they knew was different and not what happened. Nobody knew what happened. Dumbledore didn't even know what happened. He could now say that hearing everything confirmed him not being able to be just Harry. But then what was he? Did he even know himself?

All he knew was he was a boy, who grew up abused and neglected at the Dursleys. He was forced to be their house elf, doing chores, not able to do well in school, barely fed and clothed. Than one day, a giant, came and told him he was a famous wizard and that everyone knew his name. He got the school and people wouldn't stop looking at him, and he could now do these things that were so cool. Who was Harry Potter? Harry couldn't answer that question, not at all. Everything he knew was upside down. He didn't even know his parents. He was told they were practically perfect, but his Mum owned up and said that even she knew she was wrong, and imperfect. Everyone was imperfect, Harry the most, or at least that's what he thought. But, still….

"I don't know who I am," He admitted to Hermione. How did they get to this conversation? First, they were just discussing the Egg for the tournament, but now….

Hermione gave a soft, watery laugh. She had let a few tears run down her face after yelling at Harry like that. The pained and blank face he had cut her deep. She hugged him, for the first time, and Harry let go of all his emotions. Harry cried on her shoulder for a few minutes before he pulled back softly.

"And that's okay Harry but I know who you are. You are this boy with messy hair that never lies down, with bright green eyes. From what I saw earlier, you sure have a temper when you're angry. You are a great and loyal friend, who could be pretty dense when it comes to girls and feelings. You are too noble for your own good, and can be pretty lazy. You are sometimes so mature that I forgot you are younger than I am. You're nice, sweet, and kind. But you can also be pretty stubborn, and messy. You love your bird, Hedwig, who really wears the pants in your relationship," Her joke worked as Harry let out a rough laugh.

He pulled her back into a hug before whispering in her ear, "Thank you, Mione," He breathed. He pulled back, and looked at her in the eyes, trying to explain without saying how much she meant to him. He never noticed how dark her eyes were, they were a smidge darker than chocolate, with lighter flecks in them. They were beautiful, she was beautiful.

"Hermione…will you be my girlfriend?" He whispered. She blinked in surprised before nodding.

"Harry, I would love to be your girlfriend," She said back. He beamed, he really didn't know how to be a boyfriend, or what he was feeling, but the one thing he knew was that he really like the beautiful bookworm he held in his arms. Without thinking, he bent down and pressed his lips to hers…

**Next Chapter: **Consequences

**Recap: ** Harry and Hermione visits the Room Of Requirement, and figures out the riddle to the egg. Harry mentions about his test, and his results, causing Hermione to start questioning a few things. Harry admits something that makes Hermione pity him a bit, causing him to snap, and Hermione to see his temper, his point of view, his thoughts, and who he truly is. Hermione tells Harry about how he is the reason that he can't be himself, and why people look up to him. Harry admits he doesn't know who he was. Hermione tell him who she thinks he is. Harry is grateful to her, and realizes in so many words how much he likes her, and asks her to be his girlfriend. They then share a kiss.

**A/N:** Okay, so this chapter was the hardest I ever written. I never wrote about emotions, nor have I ever felt like I really truly like someone as I'm trying to have Harry and Hermione feel like, if this makes any sense. This is about 7 pages of true hard work, and one of the reasons that the updates where so late. If you read the top part of the A/N, you also see what took so long was that both my Beta and I decided to wait to update so that we could finish going over all the chapters before updating so there was no confusion with us or you guys. So, I hope you can forgive me.

What I really was trying to do in this chapter was not only taking a step forward in Harry and Hermione's relationship, but there trust and the development in Harry himself. I tried to show a different side that I sometimes don't see, be it canon or fiction. This was a bit of a breakdown that I thought was much needed, and to do that, I took a step in his shoes, and thought about how I would feel and how I think he feels. I tried so very hard to incorporated that, so I hope you like, and had fun reading it…

Please review and let me know what you think. That helps me as a writer to get feedback on what you thought when reading it. If it was good, bad; too much or too little. You opinion counts and I read every review and pm I get, even if I can't write back to you at the time…


	7. Chapter 7: Consequences

Chapter 7: Consequences

It was the next day at school that everyone was buzzing, not just the students, but the teachers, ghosts, and portraits as well. It was just pure gossip that Hermione Granger and _the_ Harry Potter were dating. It all started very quickly, the night before when Harry and Hermione were coming back from the Room of Requirement. They were holding hands, with goofy smiles and blushing cheeks. After walking Hermione to the girls' staircase, he kissed her on the lips, before they went to their separate ways to their rooms. As it turned out, a blond by the name of Lavender Brown was coming back to the Gryffindor Common room after studying in the library for her transfiguration essay. She watched the couple kiss, before running to their rooms. She must of stood there for hours before going to her room, when by that time, her roommates were sleeping.

The next morning, bright and early, Lavender was out the bed, and telling everybody she bumped into what she saw. It didn't take long for it to be overheard by Hannah, who told Susan, and Justin. Both who happened to mention it to a few Ravenclaws. One just happened to over here it was Cho Chang, who quickly told her boyfriend and his friends, and spread it to her group of giggly friends. One of her friends happened to mention it to a girl in Slytherin who was her older cousin. By the time both Harry and Hermione woke up and made it to the great hall, even the ghost mentioned it to each other. 

Of course, like all gossip and rumors, they all came with varied reactions. Most thoughts it took long enough. To them, Harry and Hermione had always been going out but they had been the last to know. Ronald Weasley was just plain pissed. Others like Ginny Weasleys was disappointed that they missed their chances. There was still a few that was happy for them, Neville Longbottom for one, Luna Lovegood, Professor McGonagall was another, and lastly Headmaster Dumbledore himself.

However, since the newly couple never knew they had been seem, didn't know what to expect… Mostly, Harry who had woken up first and decided to go the breakfast and met Hermione there. Harry didn't know when he ever felt so happy. He knew that he didn't really know what he was feeling, something he also blamed on the Dursleys, but he knew what he felt about Hermione was real. He couldn't stop smiling as he got ready, and left out the common room.

Harry however was greatly confused when the odd few people he bumped into on his way to the Great Hall were acting as they first did on his first day of school; pointing, whispering, smiling, and giggling. He felt like he was in the middle of a big joke. It didn't help that when he opened the door to the great hall, it went silent for a few moments with everybody staring at him. Than like an explosion went off, everyone was talking to each other. He eyed everyone warily as he walked over to where Neville was. He sat down, reached for his plate, and started filling his tray, only to look up and see nearly everyone was looking at him as if they were waiting for him to say something.

He reached over and bumped into Neville. "What's going on?" He whispered. Neville smiled at him.

"Everyone found out about you and Hermione. Congrats on the way, I knew you to would make a good couple," He said. Harry starred. How in the world did they find out so fast? He asked himself. So, that's what they were all talking about.

"Oh, how did everyone find out? We just agreed to go out last night," Harry said to himself however, Neville shrugged.

"Who knows? You know how gossip travels fast at Hogwarts. However, most didn't really find it surprising. They thought you must have been dating when you went to the Yule Ball together," Neville told him before taking a bit out of his breakfast.

Harry didn't know what to feel. He, of course, knew how fast gossip carried throughout the school, but really. Weren't they the only two up last night? The common room had been empty when they had got back… It wasn't as if Harry was ashamed that everyone knew he and Hermione were dating, quite the opposite... He really liked Hermione and didn't care if everyone knew, he felt like shouting it out last night so what difference did it make to him? The thing that really worried him though was Hermione's reaction… Did she want to go public with him? They didn't talk about it last night, what if Hermione didn't want everyone to know just yet. She was a private person for the most part, so it would probably be awkward if everyone knew their business. He bit his lip in thought as he started to eat; waiting to see how Hermione would react before confirming or denying anything.

Hermione woke up with a smile her on face that could've out done the sun. She was so happy, and couldn't wait to tell her mom and see Harry. She wasn't sure about the order, but whatever. She threw the cover off her and went to take a shower. Unlike yesterday when she rushed, she took her time. She dressed in some jeans, and a black and white tank top. She put on her white flats, and put her untamable hair in a ponytail, or the best ponytail she could put hers in. She also did something she hadn't done before, she put on a little mascara, and some clear lip-gloss instead of her regular chap-stick. She didn't put her robe on; as it was going to be an hour before her class and by that time, she would have to come back to her room to get her books anyway.

She walked out her Common Room, and made her way to the Great Hall. She hesitated before opening the door. What would happen? How will she greet Harry? On the other hand, how will Harry greet her? Did he want to tell everyone about their relationship? How will this all play out? She wondered all of this before gathering what Gryffindor courage she had and opened the door. However, anything she might of felt all vanished the second all heads turned to her it seemed like. She looked behind her and looked down at herself, but couldn't see anything wrong. She gulped slightly before walking slowly to the Gryffindor table, seeing everyone still looking at her. She made her way to where Harry was sitting, next to Neville. She paused slightly before sitting down next to Harry, not knowing what to do after last night. Everyone was now starring harder as if they were wondering what she was going to do next… What was going on? 

Her questions were soon answered when Lavender brown moved herself next to Hermione. "So, why didn't you tell me that you and Harry were going out? I thought we were friends?" She asked Hermione. However, she said the question so loud that everyone was now listening, waiting for her answer. She shot a panicked look at Harry who shrugged sheepishly. Hermione knew that he didn't know how everyone found either. She bit her lip, before deciding how to answer.

"Um…. Me and Harry," She trailed off, looking at Harry for support.

Harry bit his lip to, before scooting closer to Hermione. He could tell she didn't know what to see, so it was up to him. "I just asked Hermione to be my girlfriend last night," He told everybody at the table. It was quiet before everything went back to how it was at first. A lot of questions were asked, and they got congratulated by a few people.

After a while, it went to normal as people quieted down. Harry's arm moved down from Hermione's arm, and went to grab her hand putting both of theirs on top of the table. It was something that didn't go unnoticed, but people didn't make a big deal about it. Harry and Hermione ate in peace, wondering how the rest of the day was going to go.

It was a little after Dinner did Hermione finally talked Harry into talking to both Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick. Well, actually, it depended on what you think you when you say talk. It you can count threating to hex, curse, and physically harm someone as talking than you can defiantly say talking. Harry moved towards his Transfiguration teacher class room, frowning hard. How could he explain this? Would she believe him? What to do if she didn't? How was this going to go? Hermione seemed to think they both would give him lessons or something to improve him or something since he could be better than most of the students. He gulped as he knocked on the door to her room.

"Come in," A Scottish voice said. Harry hesitated, wondering if Hermione would do half the things, she said she would if he would run away. He turned the knob, and walked in. Professor McGonagall was sitting behind her desk, her glass high on her nose, grading papers when he walked it. He smirked mentally this was his excuse.

"Oh, Sorry Professor. I didn't know you were busy, I'll come back later," He said before trying to walk out.

"Nonsense, Mister Potter. Please, come in. Do you need to talk about something? I would guess you do seeing as you are here, instead of working on your homework like you should be doing," She said, a little mirth in her eyes. Harry gave a short laugh.

"Um, it's a bit important. Hermione said if I didn't talk to you, she would hex me five ways from tomorrow, than drag me here when i got back," He admitted. She seemed to scan him with her eyes before nodding and standing up.

"Well, if this is important, please follow me to my office, Mister Potter, and we can talk there," She said moving from behind her desk. She walked to a door all the way in the corner of the room that connected to her office. Harry followed after her grudgingly. They walked inside, and she closed the door behind her. She walked over and sat down behind her desk, and motioned to a tan can on her desk.

"Biscuit, Mister Potter?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Um, no thank you, Ma'am," He replied. It was quiet for a few second before McGonagall spoke up.

"Mister Potter…" She prompted wondering what he wanted. He bit his lip.

"Well, you see. A few days before the Yule Ball, I went to Gringotts Bank, to see how much money I had left in my vault. I ended up taking an Inheritance test while I was there to see how many vaults I was there. It listed a few different things about my talents, and my magical abilities. Under my talents, it mentioned I was a Prodigy in both Charms, and Transfiguration, and a Master of Defence against Dark Arts, well, Light Magic basically," He started to ramble. Professor McGonagall straightened up a bit.

"I'm sorry, Mister Potter. I want to clarify something... You are a Prodigy in Transfiguration?" She demanded, wondering how she didn't see it herself. Harry nodded slowly. She sighed.

"I don't know who I'm more disappointed in," She said. Harry swallowed slightly.

"Um, excuse me?" He asked. She smiled at him sadly.

"Mister Potter, your parents were two of my favorite students. Odd as it might seem. You father could be a bit much at time, but he was the most gifted I ever seen in Transfiguration. Your mother, not so much, but she was so hard working, I wondering a bit myself why she wasn't sorted in Hufflepuff at times. It was after your father took his test when he was 17, did he find out he was a Master in Transfiguration. You mother took one a bit before she had you, she was a Master in Charms, nothing to do with Transfiguration, but she was still got them before most people. When you were born, I wondered how you would turn out.

I will be the first to admit that I held you're parents on a very high pedestal, and I was a bit let down when you turned out to be nothing like either of them. You didn't even manage to even change you match into anything. It was shocking, and I admit, I was very disappointed. I knew that though parents could be seen in their kids sometimes, their kids were not their parents, but their own person. It doesn't matter how smart, powerful, or talents one person is, their kids doesn't necessarily get them. I assumed that you were just an average student, and for that, I apologize. I let my thoughts and judgment of how your parents were effect how I saw you. If you say, you are a Prodigy than I believe you. I should've questioned you about you're grades sooner. Nevertheless, with so many students, and everything I have to do, sometimes, things get pushed back. In addition, I'm sorry; you were one of the things.

However, that doesn't change the fact you never showed anything in class. An inheritance test doesn't lie, and if you are a prodigy, which means you held back or was too lazy to do the work in my class. Now, I do care about the reason, but the fault could still be laid on you for not showing anything. Was the work boring for you, Mister Potter? Or did you find it to easy? I would like to know a reason why you never showed you're true potential," She spoke. Her accents at first covered her words, as she had spoken sadly. By the time, she stopped talking; she had taken off her glasses and was rubbing her forehead.

Harry looked down at the floor, not knowing what to say but to shrug his shoulder. What could he say? That he was just being lazy. How at first he just wanted to fit in, so he basically dumbed himself down, as he didn't want to seem different. How he didn't want to be talked about more than he was.

Professor McGonagall looked at him, how his shoulders were held down, how his head was tilted. She sighed.

"Mister Potter, I want you do something for me. I need you to do something. Get out your wand Mister Potter, and say the spell 'Snufflifors'. Will you be able to do this?" She asked. Harry's head lifted up and he nodded. He took his wand out his back pocket and stood up. Professor McGonagall stood up too, and moved to grab a book of her bookshelf. She sat it down in the middle of the table before stepping back.

"When you are ready, Mister Potter," She told him. He nodded and pointed his wand towards the book.

"_Snufflifors_," he said. A purple light shot out of his wand, and hit the book. The book in question turned into a pair of mice. Before they could start moving, McGonagall waved her room, causing them to turn back into the book. She picked it up, and put it back silently. She moved back to her seat, folding her hands on the table.

"Professor?" He asked. She sighed, looking him in the eyes.

"Mister Potter, that spell you just did was supposed to be learned next month probably… If I had to guess, I have a rough draft on what to teach mostly because sometimes you have to stay behind if more than two don't understand. You know I have been teaching you about turning in inanimate objects to animate things. However, this spell was a little bit harder than most because it turns things into more than one mouse. It turns it into 3 little mice as you saw earlier which is why it's harder than most. However, you just passed by it. You didn't do it correctly as they still the same dark brown as the book, and there were only 2, but you did it better on a first try than any of my older students did," She spoke, her voice drifting before sighing. Harry's eyes looked around the room, wondering where she was getting at.

"Mister Potter, you did indeed just prove to me you, on some level, are a Prodigy. However, there are consequences to coming to me late with this. As you know with the tournament going on, you will need to be training for that, but however I have already made plans to help a few students who are falling behind catch up. Therefore, I have most of my days and nights planned with school, and tutoring. I don't seem to have to time to help you go over what it means to be a Prodigy. Though I have, no doubt Ms. Granger helped you looked it up… I still would need to make sure you understood, and I would've loved to advance you outside of class. I simply do not have the time right now," She explained to him.

He nodded; he thought something like this would happen. He knew she tutored kids who needed help and were failing. He did however hope he probably would be able to advance some; it would probably help out with the tournament. He looked up and smiled at her.

"No problems, Professor. Don't worry, I understand perfectly. Thank you for talking to me," He said standing up. She nodded stiffly as she watched him walk out. Before he could leave, and idea popped in his head.

"MISTER POTTER, WAIT!" She cried. Harry froze and turned around swiftly, wondering what happened. McGonagall was standing up, and she motioned for him to sit back down. He did so pondering what could have changed her mind possibly.

"Sorry, but as I was saying. I just thought of something that could help you, both of us, and probably some other people. How would you feel about being a tutor? I know you are probably very busy with everything. However, I understand that being a tutor, you will be able to advance yourself by reading the books before hand, and would be able to go over it with teaching someone else. You got the spell very easy, so I think you could help the kids falling behind about how your technique to learning how to do the spells," She said excitedly. Harry starred at her, a bit dumbly.

"Huh? Tutor? Technique?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes, Mister Potter. How I teach magic is one way, but not the only way. Most people have a different way of learning. The way I teach is the most common way that nearly everyone gets, however, there are still quite a few that don't. Tell me, Mister Potter. When you did the spell, what do you think off?" She asked. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. I just wanted it to work," He said. She smiled brightly.

"Yes, there are only a few people who will's their magic to work. I think that's what you do," She said, she wasn't even talking to him. She was in deep thought. Harry's eyebrow rose as he gave a little confused frown.

"Will my magic to work? What does that mean?" He asked. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised..

"Exactly what I said, Mister Potter. One way to learn magic is by the most common way; visualization. That means you think about and picture what you want to happen, and sometimes if you're lucky, it happens. This however, is not the same as willing your magic. When you will your magic to do what you want, you are forcing your magic to work, so to speak. You're making it do the things you are trying to do. You are willing the magic through your body, to go through you wand, and do what you are trying to do. Most people who will their magic are very good at Wandless, and Speechless magic, because they control what their magic do. I believe you are one of those people," She explained. Harry raised an eyebrow. So, he was always different. He didn't notice he wasn't doing the same as everyone else.

"Oh," He muttered. McGonagall looked at him with an eyebrow raised to.

"Well, Mister Potter. Are you going to take me up on my offer?" She asked. Harry smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes, thank you, Ma'am," He said sincerely, knowing she could've just turned him away.

"Okay, than… I'll will draw up a list of students you'll be helping. I'll also give you a list of books you should read, so you can order than," She said. Harry smiled at her again.

"Okay, thanks again, Professor," He said as he turned to leave.

"Oh, and Mister Potter… Tell Ms. Granger I said thank you, and Congratulations to both of you are in order, I believe. Though, I do you made me lose a bet," She said with a sly smirk on her face. Harry blushed, and started a little shocked at his teacher. Who know she had a sense of humor? Who know teachers actually paid attention to gossip. Who knew teachers bet? 

Harry shook his head as he hurried to get out the office, McGonagall's laugh echoing behind him. He walked away from the office and looked at his watch. It was only half past 8. He had been talking to Professor McGonagall for about an hour. He had a few hours before his curfew became intact. The 1st years curfew was at 8:30, 2nd years was 9, 3rd years was at 9:30, 4th years had to clock in at 10, 5th years followed the pattern of going thirty minutes later at 10:30, and Lastly 6th years had the last curfew at 11. 7th years didn't have a curfew simply because they were adults, who were usually taking NEWTs, so they didn't really have to worry. However, they weren't allowed to all around the school.

Harry walked the long way to Flitwick's office. He let his thoughts wonder. He would have to get in touch with Sirius, um, Snuffles. He always hinted that Hermione and Harry would be a good couple, how he didn't notice it, he didn't know. Sirius was really blunt with his stuff. He wondered how he was holding up in that place. Sirius told him how much he hated his childhood home, and in turn Dumbledore for forcing him to stay there. Harry felt some kind of growl in his throat at how his godfather had to be locked up, for nothing. Harry wondered what it would take for the ministry to admit they were wrong in imprisoning Sirius. Something Hermione said rang a bell in his head. If they looked up to him like a savior, and he had a lot of influence… Did that mean he could use his fame to getting Sirius a trail? Or getting the Ministry to look at his facts. Harry pursed his lips; this was something he would have to talk to Hermione to. She would know how to work it to his advantage probably after she either kissed him for coming up with the plan, or yelled at him for the same reason, either or.

Harry reached the classroom and knocked on the door. It waited a few moments before knocking again.

"Coming," he heard the squeaky voice of his Charms Professor yell. Harry waited patiently, no longer nervous about confronting him.

The door was opened and the small Professor looked up with shocked eyes. "Oh! Mister Potter? What made you stop by? Did you forget something?" He asked his eyes going around the classroom. Harry shook his head.

"No, Professor. Not really, I was hoping I could talk to you for a bit?" He asked. Flitwick's eyes were wide as he nodded.

"Oh sure, sure. Come on in," He said. They walked to room in back of the classroom. It was smaller than normal, but Harry was slightly expecting it.

"Um, well. You see before the Yule Ball I took an inheritance test," Harry started. Flitwick smiled brightly.

"Oh? Really? I took one a few years after you Mister Potter. I had always known I was good at Charms but when I found out I was a Master, I had stepped away from Gringotts, and moved to start reaching my full potential. Of course, after I got my Mastery in Charms, did I realize I wanted to help people reach their potential and became a teacher here… Oh, sorry for rambling Mister Potter... You were saying?" He asked. Harry smiled besides himself.

"Well you see, I just took a test. As it turns out, I'm a prodigy in both Transfiguration, and in Charms. I've already talked to Professor McGonagall. She has me doing tutoring now and helping other kids in Transfiguration… I was wondering if I could do something similar or different to help me get better in Charms," Harry told him. Flitwick starred at Harry with wide eyes.

"Really? Well, of course. I haven't met a prodigy in a year or two. Of course, it would make sense, your mother was a Master in Charms, you would get a little of her skill. I'm afraid to say though; I have no tutoring going on like Professor McGonagall. So, instead of making you help people, I believe I could schedule you in on…hmm, let me think. Oh, yes! On Tuesday's and Friday's. You come back to me at 5 p.m., after dinner, and I work with you for an hour or two. I think I could even help you learn a few things for the competition," Flitwick went on happily.

Harry was a bit happy too. He didn't have to go on a lot as he did with McGonagall. Harry thought it probably was because Professor Flitwick wasn't as close to his parents or him as McGonagall, or he was just too happy to be asking any question. Either one suited Harry.

"I would like that Professor, thank you for the opportunity," Harry said standing up. Flitwick stood up too.

"Don't thank me, Mister Potter. Just do your best, and don't hold back," He said. Harry gave him a smile and a nodded and walked out the office.

Harry contemplated his thoughts on the task in a few days. He figured out the task, but has yet to find something to help him stay in the water for an hour. Hermione suggested he find Gillyweed, a plant that basically made a person half fish for an hour. But he didn't know where to get them. Harry to the Fat Lady's Portrait. He quickly said the password and walked in to the common room where his girlfriend, he would never get tired of saying or thinking that, was pacing a whole into the floor.

Harry coughed slightly behind her causing her to jump. Her hand flew to her heart, and she playfully slapped at Harry.

"God, Harry! Don't do that!" She hissed at him, but Harry could see she had a bit of humor in her face. Harry smiled and went to hug her. He hesitantly kissed her lips softly. Hermione hands flew to his shoulder to hold him there for a few moments before they both pulled back with smiles on their faces. Hermione blushed slightly and cleared her throat.

"So, um, how did it go? You did go didn't you?" She asked. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, it went great I think. McGonagall is making me tutor, and Flitwick is going to tutor me every Tuesday and Friday," He told her. She beamed.

"See, I told you, Harry!" She said. Harry rolled his eyes but nodded his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, you did. But um, I was thinking… One, about the task… Gillyweed sounds to be our best option, but how could we get?" He asked. The first time in a while, Hermione had no answer. Than Hermione popped up.

"Snape! He's a potion master, he has to have some!" She exclaimed. Harry eyed her for a moment worried about her health.

"Hermione, we are talking about Snape here. The person who hates me and lives to make my life a living hell. The one who had no problem bring up dead people to insult them. The one who lives to tutor Gryffindor. Have you lost you ever book reading mind?" He asked. She gave him an insulted look for a moment, before thinking that Harry might be right about Snape probably not giving him.

"What we need is a person who would be able to get it from Snape for us, without giving us a way.. We don't know anybody like that…Wait!" Harry yelped. Hermione looked at him shocked. Wait, what?

"What is it?" She asked. He gave her a smirk, one she only seen on the Twins before.

"Dobby," He said. She gave him a blank look… What about Dobby? Then it clicked in her mind.

"Harry." She hissed. "You can't be thinking about stealing it from him." 

Harry shrugged. "It's either get it from him, or you be left at sea with mermaid," he said simply. Hermione glared at him, but part of her could admit she was very happy that Harry considered her to be the thing he would miss most. After they starred at each other for a while without giving up, Hermione gave up.

"Fine, but I want nothing to do with this. And the only reason why I'm saying yes is because I know you will do it anyway!" She said, her voice lightly scolding. Harry gave her a smile and kissed her cheek.

"DOBBY!" He called out. Hermione jumped when Dobby appeared right behind her with a crack.

"Mister Harry Potter be calling Dobby! Oh, and his friend Misses Grangy!" He said happily. Hermione smiled at Dobby.

"Hello, Dobby," She said politely, before sending a glare at Harry with her eyes. She didn't like how he was using Dobby. 

"Hello, Misses Grangy! What does yous and the Great Harry Potter be wanting?" He asked his eyes wide with excitement. Harry smiled at Dobby.

"Hello, Dobby. I was wondering if you could find us some Gillyweed." He asked. Hermione was still giving him looks saying she didn't agree.

"If Gillyweed is what the great Harry Potter be wanting, than Gillyweed is what the great Harry Potter will get," Dobby declared with his puffed out in pride that the Great Harry Potter called on him to do something. Dobby than popped out, making Hermione huff angrily.

"Aww, come on 'Mione! I didn't even tell him to steal from Snape or anything, I just asked if he could find it lying around," He tried to explain. She still turned around from him, her lips twitched though at the nickname.

"Harry, it's not that! Why couldn't you have tried to find it on your own! House Elves have lives too," She pressed. Harry, for a moment, had remembered that she had started that club: S.P.E.W.

"Fine, I promise not to call Dobby for anything that is not important," Harry promised to appease her. She turned around and looked him in the eyes before nodding.

"Okay…" She trailed off. Harry than looked at the time.

"I think it's time we go to bed," Harry said, not noticing how it sounded till Hermione's checks blushed red.

"I mean, got to separate, not that I don't want, I mean," Harry stumbled over his words. Hermione laugh was the only thing that stopped him from assuming the worst though it didn't get rid of his flaming red cheeks. Hermione leaned up and kissed his cheeks before leaving out the common room and heading to the girl's dorm. Harry shook his head and headed to his.

**Next Chapter: **The Second Task

**Recap: **Everyone at Hogwarts finds out that Harry and Hermione are dating because of Lavender Brown. Hermione threatens Harry to go talk to McGonagall and Flitwick. Harry talks to both, but has a meaningful conversation with McGonagall. They then agree that Harry could tutor students to get ahead since he would be able to read teachers plans and everything. From there, Flitwick agrees to tutor Harry for one to two hours every Tuesday and Friday night after dinner. Harry heads to the common room, and talks to Hermione. Harry uses Dobby to get the Gillyweed, while Hermione disapproves but drops it.

**A/N: **I am so sorry for the long wait! I went on a small Vacation from fanfiction over the summer. You know us writers have lives to…oh who am I kidding…My life is fanfiction. Anyway. This chapter didn't have much H/Hr in her because I was focusing on Harry's talk to the teachers. I hope i did McGonagall justice, she's another favorite character. Anyone see the last harry potter movie? Okay, dumb question you all have, but I love her part! It wasn't what I expected but still a good way to end it. Anyone cry when you see Fred, Tonks, and Remus body? I did. AND WHAT THE HELL! I DIDN'T SEE TEDDY!

Enough of my rant… I should warn everyone that I've have screwed up the time line for this story forgetting to put major parts in…But let's pretend that stuff I didn't write that was in the book, like Harry sneaking out to see Crouch and Snape after he saw their names on the map… It happened, I just forgot to write it…Deal? And next Harry never wrote Sirius in a while, which is why I'm bring him in next chapter! YEAH SIRIUS! I love his character. And sorry to all Snape fans, I'm one to, but he will be talked bad about till they found on the truth… It will probably be in this book, or the next. I have a somewhat rough, very _very_ rough, draft in my mind that I'm working with.

You know the drill – R&R!

~ SlytherinWitch16


End file.
